Altering History
by Lumcer
Summary: NEW SUM: Voldie's dead, but Harry's life is still on the line… that's of course when things always decide to happen to him. What's to be done when you find yourself in someone else's body and apparently in the past? You keep your mouth shut and repeat on loop 'Oh S…' I mean 'Don't freak out' in your head… right? Warnings?: Time Travel, De-ageing, Mute, Lang, slash, Ch Bash, Abuse
1. A Series of Events

**Disclaimer**: I always forget these darn things, I'm broke, I've got like 74 cents in a jar on my bed kind of broke. So obviously I don't own, can't claim, or hold rights to Harry Potter or any other characters of J.K. Rowling's creation.

Now Betad by: _**Ashlynn LionHart** _Many thanks for your attentive eyes and willingness to help better my story for my readers!

**A/N: IMPORTANT! **

I am posting this on a whim. It is no where near done! And the ideas are not even fully formed. So I have no idea how quickly or slowly the updates will be posted only they will. If people like it and review it, I can say that it will more then likely get them coming faster as I will be heartened and look forward to writing more.

This is just for fun! I am still working on the masterpiece that if you go to my profile or have been to it you will note is mentioned there: this is just something to help keep the cobwebs away. Remember this is a WIP as in not fully written so suggestions are welcome and may very well be used!

I have not stopped working on Domino Effect or Blind Man's Favor nor on that of My Masterpiece. I simply am excited about this new idea that I just couldn't make myself put off any longer.

My New Year's Resolution was to be more consistent in my updates and stay focused on my written works. So I will do my best! Please remember that I update my stories one at a time and try to update each story before updating again. (This is the main reason that my updates may seem far between)

* * *

**Altering History**

**~Chapter One~**

**-A Series of Events-**

Harry twisted as another spell shot past him as he ran, shooting a spell over his shoulder without bothering to aim. He made a quick turn down a side street and again at the chance, only to swear under his breath at the sight of familiar figures ahead. Taking out one of the leading members of the group who fell and by proxy took out the person next to them. He didn't have the time to appreciate the small achievement, however, he quickly ducked another spell he felt come too near for comfort at the same time hearing that it hit someone not far behind him informing him the others had finally caught up.

If there was anyone who could claim, accurately, to be an expert at being able to escape tight spots it would be Harry, but he was starting to accept that there would be no escaping this time. He was in pretty bad shape. His left ankle was twisted and right shoulder dislocated maybe broken meaning he had to resort to casting spells with his left hand. If he got out of this, he swore he was going to make sure he could at least shoot straight with equal accuracy. Luckily the enemy was so bunched up in aim it didn't really mater a whole lot, no mater that he rarely hit the person he meant to. He had a deep gash on his right side that was refusing to stop bleeding, the loss of life fluid didn't help the fact his eyes were having trouble focusing, what with the gash over his eye, and there were also the numerous bumps and scrapes and bruises not to be forgotten.

He hadn't stopped snapping off spells and dodging them, mentally ignoring all his hurts which was second nature ingrained from his youth. A misstep made his ankle collapse under him. Large emerald eyes grew impossibly wide as he watched the oncoming spell as he fell right in its path not even noticing another behind him. He never even realized that, though they would hit simultaneously, neither hit him.

X~x~x~x~X

Axel Branson sighed in a defeated sort of way as he looked upon the rubble before him. His partner, Andrew Hopkins, was already shifting what he could to reach the still mostly attached rooms. A few other sets of Aurors worked either on the same task or searching the rubble before them. There were half a dozen hit-wizards that searched the area for those that had caused the mess. Bran, as most called him, silently prayed the house had been empty as he made his way through the mess. It was a quickly shattered prayer, with a shout that a body had been found.

He quickly made his way toward the shouting. Auror Carson, a respected member of the Auror Core was clearing the rubble to uncover an older male with black wavy hair. It only took a moment to affirm the man was dead, the result of an as yet unidentified spell. Another shout had Bran leaving Carson to take care of the man to locate Darcy a room away where a mostly uncovered woman who had beautiful dark brown hair fanned out about her face, obviously untouched from how it fell. She looked like she slept; clearly another victim of the killing curse.

Shaking his head, he moved away searching more rooms hopping the two, a couple, had been the only ones home. He entered a mostly still intact office and was riffling though a few documents that had been left on the large mahogany desk. He dropped them like they were on fire when he caught a glimpse of a picture on the edge of the desk. He was in the mist of reaching for it when a panicked shout reached his ears. "Call a healer, they're alive!"

X~x~x~x~X

Harry opened his eyes repressing a groan of pain. He was slightly startled when a hand smoothed his hair and a voice hushed him. "Shush Rhy, I think they've gone, but someone's here. It's okay though, I'm going to make sure you're okay." Harry looked over to a boy about 16 maybe 17 yrs old with dark brown hair that matted on one side, by what Harry knew from experience was blood. His eyes, a lovely hazel, were glazed in a mix of pain and fading senses.

Harry noted they were both lying on the floor and the boy was lying very close. For some reason Harry's insides ached at the thought the other was hurting. "Rhyel, listen to me." The boy's breath was raspy and it had a tone that Harry knew too well. So despite the fact the boy obviously thought he was someone else; he took the boy's hand to reassure him he'd listen even if he wasn't Rhyel. If he could he'd make sure Rhyel knew what this boy wanted to tell the other. The boy was dying and he knew it; so what ever he had to say, had to be important to him. "Remember, no mater what you're my little brother and I'll always love you. Be happy, promise Rhy you'll take care of you and you'll get past this little brother."

Harry didn't even realize he was crying till he heard himself sniffle. Swallowing around a lump in his throat he whispered, "I promise." He could see the milky look of blind eyes take over the boy's eyes. He jerked as he heard a voice yell something nearby, but he couldn't be bothered to pay attention as the lad was speaking once more. "You'll be alright now little bro, but I'll always watch over you, that's my promise. I love you scamp." A raspy breath, and then the boy was gone.

Harry's vision disappeared as a flood gate of emotion overtook him. He didn't understand it. He didn't even know the boy's name but the sudden empty hole in his chest couldn't be compared to anything he'd ever felt except maybe the loss of Siri; not even Remus or Ron and Moine's deaths had felt so painful.

X~x~x~x~X

Bran was making his way up the still partially attached stairs when a scream filled with untold amounts of pain and anguish filled the air. He picked up his pace entering a room, which mere feet from the door the floor disappeared into nothingness. The sight within the room made his heart constrict.

Kinston, a fairly new member to the Auror core, was trying to detach a small boy of possibly 9 or 10 from an older boy of 16 or 17 who was obviously beyond them all now. The boy was obviously the source of the retched screams and beyond hearing any of Kinston's reassuring words. A strong sleeping spell made the child's body go limp. Kinston shot him a disgruntled glare. "Was that really necessary?"

Bran sighed, "The lad's injured, and all that commotion wasn't helping his condition. It was obvious he was too upset to hear you. It will be better to deal with his hysterics once he's no longer in danger of joining the other lad beyond the veil."

qp

Three weeks had passed since the rediscovery of the long lost Peverell home and bloodline; the sole surviving member of which lay in the bed in the room behind him basically catatonic. The child had been inconsolable when he'd finally woken from the spell and medically induced coma. Once the tears had stopped, much to the Medi-witches' relief, he'd thought the worse was behind him, but he'd been wrong. The child refused to speak and barely acknowledged those around him. The Medi-witch presumed the child's awareness would become better as the shock he'd apparently slipped into wore off. She was very adamant that the child be allowed to decide on his own terms when to start speaking again, and that any stress be avoided as much as possible.

He took a steady breath as he watched his partner progress near him with two familiar people with him. He nodded his thanks to his partner and waited till the man left before addressing the couple who remained. "Lord and Lady Potter, thank you for coming on such short notice and with such little information." He waved them toward the room next to the child's which was currently empty of occupants. The only reason he was willingly leaving the child's door unguarded was because he knew for a fact Kinston was keeping watch within.

Once they were secured in the room behind privacy wards Charlus Potter asked, "What is this all about?"

Bran waved them toward the chairs in the room for them to sit, "I have every intention of answering all your questions. All I ask is a bit of patience and secrecy on the situation no mater how the outcome of this discussion comes out. I'll actually be requiring an oath on that." He waited as the pair seemed to talk it over then nodded in agreement. They both offered oaths of secrecy and discretion, making some of the tension Bran had been holding onto disappear. He was very glad they hadn't fought him on that. "Thank you, now I'll fill you in on the situation we seem to find ourselves in." He took a deep breath, "Three weeks ago the ministry was alerted to an attack and a large scale of magic and illegal spell work. Several teams arrived to the location to find it a practically destroyed home. One we later learned had been under safeguard and the highest level of secrecy charms and wards for generations, which had all just collapsed."

"Those responsible were gone by the time of our arrival. Inside we located the long thought depleted Peverell bloodline. The Husband and wife had quickly been located and identified as deceased. It took us several minutes more to find their children. Both severally injured, but alive at the time. It wasn't moments later, giving us no time, which the eldest slipped beyond our help. We were able to assess that he'd taken the brunt of the damage trying to protect the younger." Bran rubbed his tired eyes, "Right now the sole survivor to the direct Peverell line and the latest Death Eater attack is laid up in the room next door. He's 12, from the birth records we were able to locate in the house hold. He only recently woke up from being in a medical coma, and currently he is in a state of shock and self imposed period of silence."

The pair had their whole attention on him and Bran could see confusion as well as worry clear in their eyes. "As far as we were able to discern you are his closest living relatives. We believe he could very well still be a target and any family he is placed with could easily become a target." Bran didn't get a chance to continue as Dorea cut him off.

"Of course we'll take him in, even if he weren't family, the poor dear." Charlus nodded his agreement to his wife's assessment. His son would be 13 in a few months and the thought of his son in such a condition made his heart constrict.

Bran smiled, "That's good to know Mrs. Potter. I know you'd probably like to meet him now, but I'd like to have a chance to explain things to him before that happens. His mental state is delicate and we have to ease him into things. If you'd be willing to return tomorrow once he's been told, he should be able to return home with you at that point."

"That's agreeable, it will also give us a chance to talk with our son and house guest." Charlus spoke softly. "What's the boy's name?"

"From the paper work we found and as far as we can figure Rhyel Rigel Peverell, at least that's the name he responds to more naturally. He started crying whenever anyone tries Ryder, so we believe that was his brother's name." He gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I should warn you that he may be unresponsive or have a range of emotions at any given moment. The healers say it's to be expected and shouldn't be worried over too much for now. He also shows signs of having a history of illness; he was probably prematurely born so he's small and fairly delicate in general." The Potters shared a look, drawing strength from each other.

X~x~x~x~X

Harry couldn't even start to explain how confused he was. He woke after being ambushed by a posse of Death Eaters that he should have died from to watch a boy die only to wake again in a hospital. Someone had been kind enough to tell him 'his family' were dead and that he'd be okay. Oddly enough this only succeeded in making the aching pain in his chest return.

It hadn't taken him long to realize he had somehow become a child again, 12 if what the others said was anything to go by, with black locks that were much more tamed than his usual hair and his own emerald eyes remained. He was still small, but more of a sickly child small than a starved repressed growth small. After all he wasn't completely skin and bones as he'd been at his own 12 yrs. His skin was paler and his hands were more delicate with no calluses or scars.

Maybe he'd fallen into a coma and this was his own mind providing him with a means of escape. Or maybe he'd died and this was a bizarre form of Hell or the after life… than again maybe he was Rhyel and the events had broken his mind into creating an alternate reality within it. One thing he knew for sure was until he figured it all out he'd keep his mouth shut. After all one doesn't have to explain or take back something if it was never said in the first place…

* * *

_**HELP: **_Should Peter turn into the rat he is or should I change how that turns out? I have most of the changes I want in mind, but I'm still up in the air about this. Please let me know what your thoughts are. Any suggestions are welcome, or any idea on what you might like to see would be appreciated.

* * *

_I am Posting this at the bottom of __Every__ chapter from now on (if I don't forget) For those who just start reading the story and don't read old A/N's. Sorry to all my dedicated readers, I don't mean to be repetitive. _

_**Pease Read!**_

This is here for YOUR benefit as much as mine.

I now have a beta for this story, however, if you ready my other stories or happen across a mistake one of us didn't catch this could help explain.

I have a note posted on my profile, but have come to the conclusion that very few read it. I was born with a learning disability known as Dyslexia. For more information there is a detailed explanation on my profile, feel free to read, I highly recommend if you don't know what Dyslexia is. If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to ask me. I don't mind answering questions, but you can also look up more information online.


	2. Hence Forth Potter

_Thank you to my two reviewers for the first chapter __**geetac**__ and __**Fringie7**__!_

_I hope that this helps with moving the story along, there are so many little details that I'm trying not to forget. If something doesn't seem to fit or you have questions feel free to ask I'll try to answer them as best I can without giving the story away._

_Thank you to my beta,__**Ashlynn LionHart**__!_

Enjoy reading and please share your thoughts!

* * *

**Altering History**

**~Chapter Two~**

**-Hence Forth Potter-**

"James, Sirius, come down here please." Dorea called up the stairs in the Potter ancestral home. Soon heavy footfalls could be heard above and then coming down the hall.

"Mum?" James called as they came to the main floor landing.

"You boys come into the study; we need to have a serious conversation with you both." She waved them into the room and toward the sofa across from her and her husband for them to take seats on.

James and Sirius traded uncertain looks, "are we in trouble or something?"

Charlus shook his head, "No lads. This is about that important mater we left to see about earlier."

Both of the boys seemed relieved, "Oh okay. What do we need to talk about then?" James asked, his curiosity rising.

Dorea shared a gaze with her husband before she forged on, "I need both of you to make a solemn promise that you will never share this information not even with Remus and Peter." She held up her hand quickly stalling their immediate indignant response on their friends' behalf. "I am aware that your friends are not the type to forsake your secrets, but this information in the wrong hands could mean the death of a child and by proxy our family." Both boys sat up a little straighter looking stricken. "No matter how much I trust those two boys, I don't want this conversation to ever leave this room and the four members within it. Now, do I get that promise?"

They shared a look, both nodding, "We promise, we won't share it not even with Peter and Remus."

Dorea smiled at the two boys, one her biological son and one she considered as good as even though he was her cousin. Charlus nodded, "Good lads. It is well known knowledge that the direct Peverell line disappeared many generations back. No one knows if it just died out or eventually was married into extinction, there is also the theory they changed their name at some point. It is not, however, a well-known fact that we are distant descendents of the Peverell line. The Potters keep that quiet for a good reason, only one being our safety." He shot his son a meaningful gaze when he got an over enthusiastic look upon his features. James quickly became subdued.

"This afternoon, we were finally given a small indication as to what may have happened to the direct Peverell line. At some point they felt it prudent to go into hiding and apparently have remained so for these past many generations. Three days ago they were finally discovered, in the most awful possible way and people." Dorea had to stop speaking as she felt herself tear up at the thought of the poor boy they'd yet to meet.

James shot his dad a worried look, his mom wasn't usually one for the waterworks. Whatever that meeting had been about had defiantly shaken her up. "Three weeks ago the Peverell household was attacked by Death Eaters." Charlus let this sink in for a moment; attacks were not uncommon so the grim looks that graced the two were not uncharacteristic. "Apparently they were in a hurry, because they left behind two survivors who were found by the Aurors who arrived at the scene."

"If there were survivors and were related to them are we going to get to meet them?" James asked an edge of excitement in his voice.

"There isn't a they son…" Charlus couldn't even muster up a sad smile. "They were both alive when the aurors arrived, but one didn't make it. He was too injured and there just wasn't enough time to get him help. From what the auror we spoke to could discern from the situation, he had received the brunt of the curses that had been aimed at him and his little brother most likely in an attempt to protect the younger. The younger brother is now the only survivor of the attack and of the direct Peverell line, and he isn't taking it very well. The Medi we spoke to before we returned says he's in shock and possibly a mild form of catatonia. He also refuses to speak. Tomorrow we will be bringing him home as a permanent member of our family. As far as anyone is concerned he is a distant relative from a line of Potter's that had disappeared two generations back, my uncle Charlus Xavier Potter who I was named after. Starting tomorrow no one will ever refer to him as Peverell ever again. As far as you or anyone else is concerned his name is Rhyel Rigel Potter."

"So he's like my cousin either way, we're just going to make everyone believe he's much closer on the family tree than he is?" James asked for confirmation.

Charlus nodded as Dorea smiled. Sirius raised his hand feeling odd in doing so, "So um how old is this Rhyel?" James looked curious at the question.

Charlus smirked, "He's 12, a year younger than you boys."

"We expect both of you to set good examples and, as you're practically becoming older brothers, to keep a watchful eye on him. He'll be needing a lot of patience and understanding," Dorea gave the boys a very meaningful gaze, "and I expect he'll get it from you both." They nodded quickly not daring to contradict the Potter matron.

X~x~x~x~X

Rhyel, as he had started to call himself, turned feeling almost sluggish as his name was called gently. He blinked as he realized there were more people than usual in his room, and that Kinston who he'd taken a liking to wasn't there. He gazed at them blankly wondering what they wanted now; after all, they should have realized he wasn't going to answer their questions any more now than he was yesterday or the day before. The man offered him a gentle smile, "Rhyel, these are your distant cousins the Potters. Mr. and Mrs. Potter are going to take you home with them to be a part of their family. Do you remember us talking about this yesterday?" The man asked never changing his voice from the soft gentle tone he seemed to use only when he was speaking to him. Rhyel did remember for the most part, he was going to the Potter's home and he'd be called Potter because it would be safer than remaining a Peverell, so he gave a small nod.

"That's good Rhyel, are you ready to go?" Harry didn't bother nodding but just stood instead. "Alright then, I guess I'll see you around young man." He gave him a sad sort of smile before leaving the child alone with the Potters.

Dorea bit her lip, for a twelve year old he was awful small and pale. The Medi said there was evidence that he'd been a sickly child and may fall ill easily, but she hadn't expected it to be so plain to see. He was a beautiful child, not that all children weren't, but he held a sort of ethereal quality to him. She offered him a warm smile, "Hello Rhyel, my name is Dorea Potter. You can think of me as Aunt Dorea or even Mum if you like and call me either when you're ready to talk again. This is my husband Charlus and the same applies to him. Would you like to come home with us now?" She held out her hand patiently, she kept it extended as the child eyed it. She felt her insides warm as the tiny hand cautiously slipped inside her own.

Charlus let his wife handle the child as he knew his size sometimes was an off-putting for children – especially small ones – no matter what their age. He followed the pair quietly as they made their way to the hospital's floo as his wife continued to speak to the child about their son and his friend who were waiting for them at home. It was a slight oddity for him to see a child so quiet; usually a quiet boy meant a plotting one. The silence was going to have to take some getting used to, but he was sure the lad would find a place in their lives quite quickly.

Dorea stopped speaking from surprise when the child gently pulled away and started walking toward an Auror that was positioned next to the fireplace. She watched curiously as the small child stopped in front of him and looked up at the figure. The man smiled at the boy; reaching out a hand he brushed it through the boy's locks. "I'll see you again lad, take care of yourself hear." She gave her husband a weak smile as the child nodded, turned and walked back toward them. He nodded acceptance to her silent inquiry making her smile a little brighter as she took the child's hand once more.

X~x~x~x~X

"So how long do you think it will take them to bring him back?" Sirius asked as he continued to flip through a book on Quidditch.

James looked up from his transfiguration homework, "I don't think it will take too long… what you think he'll be like?"

Sirius shrugged, "Don't know, but he's related to you so he can't be too bad, right?"

James offered his own shrug, "Think he'll go to Hogwarts with us? Or that he's already been going and we just didn't know?"

"Unless he went under a different name, I doubt he has been at Hogwarts, and I don't see why he wouldn't… unless you have to talk to go and he won't…" Sirius spoke a little alarmed.

"They couldn't stop him just because he won't talk, could they? I mean, it's not like you _have _to be able to talk to cast spells. Not to mention you don't need to talk at all to do potions, herbology or even history." James sounded incensed at the idea.

The sound of the floo downstairs had the boys jumping up and running in anticipation. They raced each other down the stairs and into the main room, stopping suddenly at the sight that met them. He looked like a bruised and battered little doll with lost confused eyes. He was small, if they'd have guess they would have said he was more around the age of 10 than that of a 12 year old. The boy was a good foot shorter than them and either one of them could easily lift the child with little to no problem without a weightless charm. He just screamed delicate and to please handle me with care. James cringed at the stray thought that entered his mind, 'no wonder his brother took the brunt, there was no way this kid would have survived otherwise.' He quickly tossed that thought away hopefully never to reclaim the dreadful thing.

"James, Sirius this is your cousin Rhyel. Rhyel this is James and Sirius." Dorea indicated each boy as she said his name. "If you need anything and can't find us, find them. They will help you any way they can or locate us for you, okay?" She eyed the child, smile firmly in place, as he gave a small distracted nod. "Boys, why don't you show Rhyel to his room and then come back down for lunch, alright?"

He knew his mom and dad were trying to give them a chance to bond, but frankly he was scared he'd break the kid and from Sirius' look he was of similar thoughts. He grabbed his Gryffindor courage by the mane and offered a smile. "Hi there, come on, me and Siri will show you your room and after lunch we can show you around a bit. There's no need to worry we'll look out for you." The boy's eyes were a bit unnerving as they gazed at him straight on. His eyes seemed to glow with a haunted light. He took the child's hand and led him toward the stairs shooting Sirius a grateful glance as he took the other hand and followed James' lead.

X~x~x~x~X

Rhyel didn't know why the two boys felt the need to hold his hand; Mrs. Potter was one thing but these two weren't that much older than him. He wasn't a baby and it wasn't like he was planning to wander off or anything like that. Sighing, he didn't protest: it wasn't worth the upstart that might cause and, really, neither one was hurting anything by the action. It was a harmless gesture if a bit odd.

They took him up two flights of stairs and down a hall. "The first floor is the kitchen dinning rooms, sitting areas and company rooms. Second floor is the libraries, a few studies, dad's office, a few cozy lounge rooms, Remus' room and my parents' room. The third floor is the bedrooms, mostly for guest. Fourth floor is the attic but we changed it into a sort of suit for the house elves. And the basement is where mom does her potions and dad has his practice room: we aren't allowed in there unless mom or dad is with us." James seemed to be trying to put nervous energy into his speech which succeeded in making him sound like he was on the downward spiral of a sugar high.

"Aunt Dorea says you get the suite of rooms in the east wing. Remus, one of our best friends, stays in the only bedroom on the second floor next to the library." Sirius offered helpfully.

"It used to be a lounge room, but mum caught him sleeping in there one too many times and decided to just put a bed in there and mum and dad's room is at the end of the hall on the same floor." James added to Sirius' comment. "Peter, our other best friend, uses the room at the end of the hall on the left in the west wing. He prefers the quiet or something…"

Sirius shrugged his shoulders, "Anyway, James and me also stay in the west wing but we are the first rooms on the left and right, right across from each other. So if you ever need to find us, we won't be too hard to find."

"The East wing is usually reserved for guests, but mum thought you might like your own space." James led him to a door at the end of the hall. It was the only one on the back wall. He didn't open it though. "Dad thought that you might be a little wary for a while, so he put this nifty spell on the door so that unless you open the door no one can get in. Dad says that in an emergency the house will over ride the spell, but only the patron of the house can do that. So yeah, go ahead open it."

Rhyel studied James for a moment before releasing his hand slowly and reaching out to the doorknob cautiously. Turning the brass handle he pushed it open slowly and stepped inside taking the room in with wide eyes. It was done in snow whites and pale blues. There was a large fire place on the left with a roaring fire already in it. A large plush rug was before it and a cozy love seat faced the fireplace with a marble coffee table in between the two and to either side of the couch were match arm chairs. There were two windows draped with blue material that allowed the room to be bathed in natural light. There were flowers on a high table which matched the coffee table and which was situated between the two windows.

"Wow this is nice…" Sirius let out a whistle of appreciation.

James nodded in agreement walking over and studying the trinkets on the mantel piece. Rhyel ignored the two for the most part and moved through a set of double doors that were on the right wall behind the sofa. Inside was the bedroom decorated in a variety of green shades. The carpet was dark green and the bed a more emerald mixed with forest greens. It was a large canopy top item that still left a few feet between it and the ceiling. The mattress was so tall Rhyel was afraid he'd have to jump to be able to sit on it. There was one large picture window on the wall with mint see-through drapes; the walls were an even lighter frost mint green. On the wall above the bed was a large picture of a meadow with a field of wild flowers in bloom. On either side of the bed was a door. Picking the right one, he entered to find a bathroom: the tile floor was in marble grey that matched the countertops, the walls were grey blue. The fixtures and mettle workings about the mirror were like liquid mercury. There was a large bath to one side that Rhyel was already aching to give a go. In between the sink area and the toilet was another door that connect the bathroom with the closet.

The closet was bare, large and probably appeared even lager for its lack of items. Rhyel gave a small start when a voice spoke behind him, "Mum wants to take you shopping for your clothes. She didn't want to get the wrong size or things you wouldn't like." He offered an apologetic smile at the small glare the other gave him after he'd startled the other. "So it won't remain empty long, thought you might like to know."

Rhyel nodded and followed the door out back into his room on the other side of the bed from where he started. Sirius was bouncing near the double doors clearly anxious about something. "Can we show him now?" Rhyel gave him a curious look before looking over his shoulder to James with the same look.

James rolled his eyes at Sirius' impatience. "The Potter Manor is full of hide holes and this one isn't very secret, but dad thought you might enjoy it. Ignore Siri, he's just got a thing for secret panels." He led the way back into the sitting room. "Come closer so you can see."

Rhyel edged closer, his curiosity truly peeked now. James positioned him slightly in front of him and reached over his shoulder to a figure Rhyel hadn't noticed before that was etched into the design of the mantel. It was a snow fairy and it seemed to be holding a snowflake over its head. "These rooms are referred to as the suite of seasons. This room is winter, the bedroom spring and summer and…" James pushed Rhyel's finger against the snow fairy's snowflake. A soft click and the wall they stood beside escaped into the far wall leaving an empty space where it used to be. "This is the room of fall."

The two older boys watched with bated breath as the smaller one edged into the room with awe filled eyes. Rhyel felt like he was walking into a glade in the middle of a forest sometime in the mist of fall. The walls had massive tree trunks seeming to grow within them. Or perhaps the walls had been fixed around them. Their roots stretched out along the floor which seemed to be a layer of multi colored fallen leaves. There were bookshelves carved into the tree's trunks and a desk seemed to be built out of the roots of several of the trees along the back wall. Across from it in the hollow created at the base of one of the largest trees was a fire. It was firmly held in its place where it clearly belonged. The ceiling was a canopy of tree limbs, fall leaves and rays of sunlight that leaked through. "They are also sometimes called the lake, the meadow and the forest." James added with a smirk at the absolutely adoring eyes that seemed to take in every detail of the room. "Dad also said you'll be able to fill the shelves with whatever books you like." When his parents had first showed him the suite and the hidden study he'd been down right jealous, but seeing the way the other responded replaced it with understanding. He didn't need this place, Rhyel did; his rooms where perfect for him, he didn't need the comfort these rooms clearly offered the small lost child.

"Come on Rhyel, mum and dad will be look for us for lunch. Sirius stop messing about, before you set your hair on fire." James snickered at Sirius' indignant shout as he led Rhyel out of the room who gave a tiny smile of his own.

* * *

_**HELP: **_The question from Chapter one still stands if anyone is willing to offer up a reply to it. Also I was just wondering what everyone thought about Harry possibly skipping a few years? I mean, he still has all the knowledge from his life as Harry some of which isn't even available yet to the others. But there are things he still needs to learn… so should he remain as a second year or maybe be bumped up some? Any thoughts?

* * *

_I am Posting this at the bottom of __Every__ chapter from now on (if I don't forget) For those who just start reading the story and don't read old A/N's. Sorry to all my dedicated readers, I don't mean to be repetitive._

_**Pease Read!**_

This is here for YOUR benefit as much as mine.

I now have a beta for this story, however, if you ready my other stories or happen across a mistake one of us didn't catch this could help explain.

I have a note posted on my profile, but have come to the conclusion that very few read it. I was born with a learning disability known as Dyslexia. For more information there is a detailed explanation on my profile, feel free to read, I highly recommend if you don't know what Dyslexia is. If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to ask me. I don't mind answering questions, but you can also look up more information online.


	3. Godfathers

_Thank you to my beta,__**Ashlynn LionHart**__, __for getting this ready for posting so quickly and all your hard work!_

_I'm so glad that I'm able to post this today… it's sort of my personal birthday gift to myself, so YAY!_

* * *

**Altering History**

**~Chapter Three~**

**-Godfather…s-**

Jerking up, Rhyel felt his insides scream in alarm. He was drenched in cold sweat from his nightmares. The change in time, age and location; the only truly constant thing he could count on were the nightmares. They now did not only consist of his other life but also held the unforgettable vision of the boy, Ryder as he'd learned. His dreams held more than the empty glass eyes or the words they had spoken. They held a memory he didn't recall.

*Dream*

"Come on Rhy, I know you can do it. Just try putting a little more heart behind it. You'll never get it if you don't actually want it." Ryder gave an encouraging smile.

"There's no point Ryder, it's not like I'm ever going to leave here anyway. Mother and Father would never let me." Rhyel spoke with a dejected tone looking gloomily at the floor.

A hand fell on the slumped shoulders. "Hey little brother, don't look so discouraged. They are just worried. You know I didn't leave until I was twelve and they didn't even have to worry about me the way they do you. Give them time; you know I'll talk them around. It will just take time, but if you don't get these spells down they'll never let you go. Come on now, try again, you almost had it that last time." He gave a squeeze of his hand, happy that they had straightened in determination.

Stepping away and giving them both room to maneuver Ryder raised his wand preparing to cast a spell. He paused, uncertain, as a loud commotion down stairs met his ears. "What's that?" He looked at Rhyel's wide-eyed gaze, biting his lip. "Rhy, wait here while I go check it out."

Rhyel watched as Ryder opened the door a crack and crept out of view. A feeling of dread filled his very being; he didn't like that Ryder had left him. A scream filled the air making his heart clench in fear. His mother's scream ripping through the air once more as Ryder reentered the room in haste, shutting the door swiftly and casting several spells at it. "There are bad men in the house, no mater what happens you are to stay behind me."

He could see that Ryder was cursing that they had been in this room. There was no fireplace to escape through, nor any adjoining rooms. The room wasn't much, held little to no furniture. It was where they practiced their spell works and other physical lessons. "What about Mum and Dad?" Rhyel asked as he clutched his wand in a death grip.

The other's sad eyes said it all, "Mum and dad, are better off if they don't have to worry about us. We'll stay here and hopefully be left alone long enough for mum and dad to get rid of them." He tried to hold onto hope but he wasn't fooling himself. He just hopped he was fooling his little brother. Stress wasn't good for little Rhyel's health. "Come here."

Rhyel practically ran into Ryder's open arms clutching the boy around the waist. "You're going to be okay, I promise!" A loud sound reverberated through the room as the door flew off its hinges. Rhyel was quickly shoved toward a corner as Ryder placed himself between the gapping door and his brother.

*End Dream Remembrance*

Rhyel shuddered as a tear escaped down the side of his face. He didn't want to think about the rest of the dream. The way Ryder had screamed in pain and his excruciating yells of fear whenever Rhyel had been hit instead haunted him. He new he wasn't Rhyel. Yes, he'd taken over the boy's body and apparently his subconscious held the lad's memories, but he knew deep down that he wasn't crazy or suffering some other mental breakdown. He was Harry, Harry Potter of a future that had not come to pass as of yet. He also knew that Ryder had loved his Rhyel greatly.

He hoped he wouldn't disappoint Ryder, after all Rhyel greatly admired the young man who had such heart.

Sighing, Rhyel, yes he would gladly be referred to as someone so truly loved, pushed away lingering thoughts from the dreams along with his bed sheets. It was fairly early still, but he needed a shower.

X~x~x~x~X

Rhyel entered the dinning room after dressing in the few items of clothing he had in his possession. He stopped as he noticed a man speaking with Mr. Potter. Noticing it was a familiar figure he relaxed and quietly sat at what was quickly becoming his usual seat. Kinston shot him a small smirk, but didn't give the lad's presence away to the other occupant in the room. He watched from the corner of his eye as the lad fixed a small amount of food on his plate, not nearly enough in the Auror's opinion, and began eating.

Charlus gave a small jerk of surprise at realizing the newest member of his family had entered the room without his notice. The child seemed to have not only entered but eaten most of his breakfast. "Good morning Rhyel," he offered a warm smile as the boy looked up at him and offered a small cautious nod.

Any other forms of discussion were halted when two pairs of feet raced into the room. Knowing for a fact that James was not the usual morning person, Charlus cringed realizing that the pair had probably been up for a while already, which spelled trouble for someone. He hoped that his firm talk with the boys about pranking Rhyel being off limits no mater what kind had been taken with complete seriousness. The child was too small and delicate to physically handle his son's destructive humor. Not to mention the child's possible mental state.

"Boy's, we've company, compose yourselves." Charlus chastised the two trouble makers. He turned to look at Rhyel "Mr. Kinston and I would like to speak with you once you've finished your breakfast." He frowned slightly as the child pushed his plate away and stood up immediately. "Are you sure you're finished?" The child nodded once and seemed to be waiting expectantly. "Very well, we'll talk in the sitting room." He gave the boy a warm smile and directed him out of the room shooting the other two lads warning looks.

qp

"Rhyel, Dorea and I have been giving it some serious thought and have decided that… well what with your precarious situation and that with your apparent attachment to Mr. Kinston it would be best if… If, well that is if you don't have a Godfather that we're not aware of, he became your Godfather." Charlus was nervous and uncertain as he spoke. The child's unsettling gaze didn't help his nerves any bit. "So Rhyel, do you have a Godfather?"

Rhyel thought it over, he had absolutely no idea if Rhyel Rigel Peverell had a Godfather or not. Harry Potter had a Godfather, one that died years ago, and yet was sitting at the table scuffing down his breakfast in just the other room and only one year older than he was now. So despite all that was Sirius still his Godfather? But now that he was Rhyel, would that mean that Sirius wasn't his Godfather but Rhyel's Godfather was his Godfather… if he even had a Godfather? All these thoughts just seemed to go in a circle. He really had no idea what the answer was so the best he could do was give a shrug of his shoulders studying his shoes as if they were fascinating.

Kinston rolled his eyes at Charlus lack of ability to speak, "I would be of the unofficial sort." He smirked as the child looked up to where he stood near the mantle of the fire. "I admit I've grown kind of fond of you lad. I would also be an extra layer of protection for you from those who had harmed you and your family." His smirk turned into a sad smile, "that is if you'll have me."

The two adults watched the child, uncertain of what sort of response to expect. Rhyel stood slowly and walked soundlessly across the small span of space to where Kinston stood. He looked up and stared into the man's eyes, seeming to search them for something. Then the child lifted his hand and held it out to the other, the universal handshake of agreement, clear to all.

X~x~x~x~X

Rhyel sat on the back steps of the Potter Manor watching with hidden uncertainty as James and Sirius climbed one of the trees. He had the sinking feeling that something bad was about to happen or they were doing something that would lead to trouble; having background knowledge on his father and godfather only added to the twisting feeling in his stomach. His eyes darted to where movement appeared out of the corner of his eye but didn't let his head move to indicate he had taken note of the new arrival. Years of training couldn't be forgotten despite the fact that those years had yet to pass…

As the days went by, the sluggish feeling as if he was thinking and moving through pudding diminished. It was still odd to think his father wasn't but a year older than him and the same for his godfather. Not to mention his friends hadn't been born yet… but that also meant they hadn't died or lived through a war yet. That's really the thought that helped. There was time to make sure they got different stories. Smirking as his 'mum' put her hands on her hips and searched the backyard for the wayward children; he looked back to where they sat high on limbs sniggering behind their hands.

"Rhyel, have you seen where those two got off to?" Rhyel looked up at the woman and blinked. He gave one small nod then turned back to the flower he had slowly been dismantling in his hand. "Any way you could tell me where they went?" Harry nodded his head once more with out looking back up. He knew it wasn't easy for them to come up with questions with simple yes or no answers, but at the same time if he wasn't precise in his answers one day he could give the wrong answer and that would be bad. He heard a soft sigh; apparently she realized she hadn't asked him to show her. "Will you show me where they are Rhyel?"

Now it was time to have a little fun, he looked up keeping his expression blank and shook his head no. It wouldn't do to tattle on his 'new brothers' after all. He watched her and she got an exasperated expression and threw her hands into the air. Turning to the field she called in a loud voice, "James, Sirius if you want Remus to come over for the rest of summer you better come tell me in the next few minutes or I'll give his mother your regrets." She turned, giving Rhyel a wink before disappearing into the house. If she had stuck around a moment longer she would have seen James and Sirius climbing down a particularly tall tree as quickly as possible… though to Rhyel it looked a lot like falling from branch to branch.

qp

Rhyel was curled up on the plush couch that sat in his personal sitting room before the fire. He had caught a chill apparently from sitting outside the evening before as Sirius and James finished their astronomy summer homework. He had spent most of the day curled up under a blanket while Anki, a young happy Potter house-elf, fussed over him. He was a little frustrated with his apparently weak body. It was going to take some getting used to. A knock at the door broke him from his thoughts and contemplation of the fire's flames. He looked to the little elf that sat knitting on a stool by the fire and gave her a questing look.

The little elf rushed to open the door, in her haste nearly unraveling all her hard work. The little elf's antics made Rhyel give a small uplift of his lips. It only broadened when he heard the little thing confront who ever had knocked on his door. "Master Rhyel isn't feeling well; he can't play right now Master James and Master James's friends."

"We're not here to get him to play with us Anki, we just wanted to introduce Remus and see if he wanted company. We can come back later if he's not up for it though." James was clearly trying to appease the little creature which humored Rhyel.

Anki gave a stern glare to the three boys that made them squirm where they stood then turned to look back into the room. No sound came from the room, but apparently some message was received. The little elf turned back, "If masters misbehave, masters will be made to leave." She put one of her little hands on her hip and gave them each another hard stare before moving out of the way so they could come in.

Rhyel watched as the little elf closed the door then made her way back to her little stool and her knitting. He glanced back at the group of teens when James finally spoke, "Hi there, I'm sorry you're not feeling well… um this is Remus one of Sirius' and my best friends. He's going to be staying here till school starts in a couple of weeks." They all fidgeted where they stood clearly uncomfortable.

Rhyel gave a small smile and nodded to the new boy. He made a gesture with his hand for them to come further into the room and sit. He drew up his feet as there wasn't but a few places to sit in the small but yet spacious enough room. "You don't have to move Rhyel; I can sit on the floor." Remus offered as soon as he saw the lad's intention. The boy gave a small glare and tucked his feet up behind him and indicated with his eyes exactly where the boy would be sitting. Remus sat down gingerly almost afraid of what the boy would have done if he'd refused, "Thank you…"

James and Sirius exchanged looks as they took the two armchairs that resided in the room. James cleared his throat, "We received our school letters today and mum said that she and dad had already registered you to enter with the other second years. She says that you may have to take special classes… since you don't talk, not that there's anything wrong with that… I mean." Remus kicked his ankle with a glare. As Rhyel raised a brow at the boy's completely flustered speech. Apparently, it was a Potter trait; kind of made Rhyel worry if it was something that'd been passed down to him.

"What he's trying to get at is that we're going shopping tomorrow for school supplies. Though if you're not feeling well enough I'm sure Mrs. Potter wouldn't mind postponing the trip." Remus gave Rhyel a worried glance. He was so small and despite the fact that it was summer and the fire had the room way to hot he was draped in a cover and still looked a little chilled. "Has she been informed of your health?"

The lad shook his head but smiled trying to reassure the other. Sirius bit his lip, he really wanted to go shopping tomorrow but he had a feeling Remus was right, the kid looked like he needed to sleep for a week. James apparently agreed, "She really wouldn't mind, none of us would." The boy shook his head again clearly not to be swayed. James frowned but shrugged, "If you're sure. If you change your mind in the morning just let us know." He wasn't sure how the other would let them know, but he figured he'd find a way.

qp

James and Sirius had Anki fetch them a pack of exploding snap cards and played several games while Remus read a book that he retrieved from one of his pockets. Rhyel watched the game as it progressed and at some point, with his head on the arm of the loveseat, slipped into sleep.

Anki, noticing the state of the small boy, had ushered the children out then proceeded to lower the lighting in the room. Little Master Rhyel needed his rest.

X~x~x~x~X

Severus Snape was irritated. He'd been searching the shelves for what felt like forever and couldn't find the one he was particularly interested on getting his hand on. The crashing of what sounded like of several large tomes falling caught Severus' attention. Walking around the corner, he saw a man in his early twenties with dark skin and light brown hair crouched down picking up several volumes and replacing them on a shelf. "Rhyel please let me take you home. I promise I will let you return to peruse all the books to your heart's content once you're feeling better." It was only the fact that the man seemed to be addressing someone else that Severus even noticed the small figure standing off to the side.

The child was clutching the bookshelf behind him with white knuckles, and he was unnaturally pale. The clammy complexion along with the slightly glazed eyes gave away the fact that the child was clearly unwell and probably had a fever to boot. Severus had been edging closer to the pair without really realizing it, and good thing to. The slightest of sways was the only warning the child gave, giving Severus only a moment to rush forward and catch the figure as he started to fall to the side. He honestly thought that if the child fell he would shatter like a glass doll.

Severus frowned as the child shivered in his arms and tried to pull away almost by instinct. It didn't make him feel the least better that the kid hardly weighed anything worth noting. He looked down at the child and straight into huge pure green eyes. He was shocked when they stared at him for a moment then the lad practically just sank into his hold.

The man, clearly finding the child more important, left the remaining books forgotten on the floor of the shop. "Rhyel, are you alright?" He made the child look at him and held a hand to his forehead. "I need to get you home; you're in no condition to be out of bed much less searching all these bookshelves for who knows what." He finally looked up at Severus who took in the concern filled blue eyes. "Thank you for your quick reflexes. There is no way I would have reached him in time. What's your name?"

Severus never had a chance to attempt to respond, "Snivellus! Get your slimy hands off my little brother!"

Severus' back went ramrod straight at the sound of that atrocious name he'd been called for the past two years. He glared at the familiar figures of Potter and Black, then shot a confused and accusing glare at the tiny figure that was still leaning heavily against him. There were small points of similarity, black hair, their noses were similar but that was really where much of the similarities ended. "I wasn't aware you had a little brother Potter." He sneered, a little uncomfortable, well honestly a lot uncomfortable with the situation he found himself in.

Remus sighed, "Technically he's James' cousin."

"Technicality be damned, release my little brother Snape!" James growled, Black stepping forward threateningly.

"That is quite enough from you boys; Mr. Potter what a way to behave after this young man has helped Rhyel." The man scolded the figures, making Severus start in surprise. "If you are so concerned perhaps you should note that if this young man releases his hold Rhyel would no doubt fall." James flushed in anger or embarrassment Severus wasn't sure.

Black came forward with determined strides, "Then hand him over and you can be on you sniveling way." He reached out to grab the boy from his arms, who he figured was Rhyel as the man had called him several times. He was surprised when the boy wasn't yanked from his hold, and even more so when he didn't accept the outstretched hands, but instead slapped them away. They both looked at the child's face in slight shock at the event. His eyes were slightly clearer than they had been earlier and held an icy edge in them as they stared at Black.

Severus' insides squirmed when Rhyel looked up at him and his eyes immediately softened and he offered a small smile. Rhyel then turned and reached out for the man who had been watching the proceedings with a raised brow. He seemed to find some hidden strength and pulled himself away from Severus' hold and walked on his own accord into the man's arms, only glaring when Black tried to help.

The man picked the lad up off the ground, "I think we'll take you home, and come back later. You boys best go inform Mr. and Mrs. Potter that I've taken Rhyel home." He addressed the last sentence in a completely expressionless voice, before speaking in a warm tone toward Severus who still stood uncertainly. "Thank you again for your quick response, and coming to Rhyel's aid." Severus gave a nod of acknowledgement, then the man quickly walked away.

James glared at Snape, slightly confused and hurt at how Rhyel had refused Sirius' help and in extension his own. "You just stay away from him Snape; he's been through enough without you messing with him." James turned and walked away with angry strides.

Sirius growled slightly, "So keep your slimy self, to yourself Snivellus." He pushed Severus into the bookshelf behind him before following James' lead.

Remus paused, giving Severus an uncertain look. Severus narrowed his eyes and sneered at the boy. "For what it's worth Snape, thanks for whatever you did for Rhyel." He gave a small jerk of his hand, not really a true wave, before leaving to find his friends and make sure they gave Kinston's message to Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

* * *

_**HELP:**_ I am kind of at a loss as to which house to put Harry in. I mean he has enough knowledge to pull off Ravenclaw without a hitch, Hufflepuff isn't completely out of the water I mean they are known for Loyalty and hard work so he could easily fit in there… Slytherin, well really he has that in the bag and always have plus that would get him and snape to be in a situation where they can get close. Gryffindor is also an easy placement. He would be close to James and the others but I'm worried that it would make it tuff on Harry, especially with Sev despite lily. Anyway any added thoughts? Please give your vote in your review; it will help with my decision though the majority won't necessarily win.

To All My Reviewers: You are all wonderful people! I try to send back small messages to each individual, but life got crazy and I honestly can't remember if I sent anyone any messages for Chapter two. I just want to thank each of you for your support and let you know that I'll take each of your suggestions into consideration; thank you for them.

* * *

_I am Posting this at the bottom of __Every__ chapter from now on (if I don't forget) For those who just start reading the story and don't read old A/N's. Sorry to all my dedicated readers, I don't mean to be repetitive. _

_**Pease Read!**_

This is here for YOUR benefit as much as mine.

I now have a beta for this story, however, if you ready my other stories or happen across a mistake one of us didn't catch this could help explain.

I have a note posted on my profile, but have come to the conclusion that very few read it. I was born with a learning disability known as Dyslexia. For more information there is a detailed explanation on my profile, feel free to read, I highly recommend if you don't know what Dyslexia is. If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to ask me. I don't mind answering questions, but you can also look up more information online.


	4. Hogwarts Express

_Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! I am so sorry this took so long to post Chapter Five didn't want to write itself. I think I've got it worked out now so YAY! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!_

___As always thank you to my beta,**Ashlynn LionHart**, your work is forever appreciated._

* * *

**Altering History**

**~Chapter Four~**

**-Hogwarts Express-**

Rhyel felt suffocated. Ever since Kinston had brought him back to Potter Manor he had been confined to his bed. That had been over a week ago. He hadn't even been allowed to pack his own trunk for school. The most embarrassing was probably that Mrs. Potter had apparently a very respectable clothes designer make a 'house call' for him to be measured for his robes and have several outfits made for him. He had been able to pick out the material and designs himself but it was no less embarrassing. It certainly didn't help that James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had sat in his sitting room smirking and making jokes until Mrs. Potter had made them leave when she noticed his discomfort.

The Hogwarts Express was supposed to be leaving tomorrow and he was just praying that Mrs. Potter would let him leave his rooms to get on it. He sighed as he flipped a page in the book Kinston had got him on obscure magic. It was one of a stack the man had picked out when he realized that Rhyel wouldn't be well enough to return to the bookstore before term began. Remus had added to the selected volumes when he realized that Rhyel spent a great deal of his confinement reading them. Most of these Anki had already packed away in his trunk, but he had insistently held onto the book in his hands and one on non-verbal spells that Remus had found in the Manor library. He would keep those with him for the train ride.

A knock at his door made him put the book down on his lap as the door cracked open and Mrs. Potter peeked around the door to make sure he was awake and decent before walking into the room. He gave her a small smile as she made her way to his side and brushed his bangs out of his face at the same time checking if he still had a fever. "You're still a bit warm, but I think as long as you take it easy you shouldn't get sick like you did before." She pulled up a stool that Anki kept in the room for her to sit on while she watched him. "I wanted to talk to you before you went to sleep; I thought it'd be best if the boys didn't hear." She gave him a warm smile as he raised a questioning brow. "I just wanted to let you know that I've written a letter to the Headmaster and one to the school Medi so that they are aware of your frail health as well as that you don't talk and shouldn't be pushed to do so. When you feel poorly I expect you to go see Madam Pomfrey, the school Medi, and not wait until you're so sick that you're stuck in bed for a week and a half. Do I make myself clear young man?" She gave him a stern gaze. Rhyel nodded in understanding.

"Good," She brushed his hair with her finger tips. "I know you've only just come to us but we really do care about you. If you need anything or find yourself in trouble I expect you to write or let James know. Now I also informed the Headmaster to share your condition with your head of house, but unless absolutely necessary no one else was to know. Though, all of your professors will have to be made aware that you don't speak. Is that suitable to you?" Rhyel thought the mater over, really that was probably the best he could expect so nodded his acceptance to the arrangement. "Alright then, you should get some sleep dear, tomorrow will be an exciting day."

qp

Rhyel was completely mortified and at the same time immensely grateful when Kinston lifted him into the air and above the majority of the bustling crowd. Apparently, he hadn't been hiding his inability to breathe, while being so enclosed, as well as he thought he had. Mr. Potter easily maneuvered while carrying his trunk, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter who had arrived a few days back each drug their own behind them. Mrs. Potter patted his hand as she ushered the other boys in front of her to the muggle entrance to platform 9¾. "Alright boys, you all go ahead and get your stuff on the train then come say bye, now go on."

As soon as the others had rushed through she turned to Kinston, "You go ahead with Rhyel we'll be right behind you." She offered a smile to Rhyel.

"Alright kid, just close your eyes and we'll be through before you know it." Rhyel suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, he knew it was disconcerting for first timers to pass through a seemingly solid brick wall, so despite this not being his first time he closed his eyes obligingly. A familiar sensation of magic washing over him and he knew he was on the platform. Despite being surrounded by magic at the Potter Manor, this was a different type altogether and it felt like coming home to Harry, while at the same time a completely foreign entity. "Come on kid, let's get you a compartment." They walked along the train till they came across an empty compartment about 2/3 of the way along.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter situated his trunk and the few items Rhyel had insisted be kept out. "I'm sure James and the other boys will look in on you. You take care of yourself lad and don't forget to write and let us know how you're doing." Mr. Potter spoke in a kind way, ruffled the boy's hair and stepped back to look up and down the train for the other children in their party.

"Don't forget what we talked about Rhyel. I expect you to check in and take your health seriously young man." She brushed his hair a little flatter after her husband's antics and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "Let us know what house you're placed in and enjoy yourself okay."

Rhyel offered a small smile and nodded his head in agreement. "Alright dear, I need to find James and the others. I'll let Kinston say goodbye and we'll see you at Christmas dear." One more kiss, this one on his forehead, and she too stepped away.

Kinston set Rhyel on his feet inside the compartment so that they were roughly the same height, "Alright kid, you heard those two so I'll try not to repeat. If you get into trouble or just need someone to talk to, you can always contact me. I've gotten kind of fond of you little kiddo and I expect you to take care of you, you hear?" Rhyel rolled his eyes nodding his head. "Good. Come here and give me a hug rascal." It was kind of funny how much of a worry wart Kinston was, but it made Rhyel feel warm inside so he let the man. He felt like his ribs were going to give out under the pressure of the man's tight hold before he was finally released. "Write! And I'll see you this Christmas." With a pat on his shoulders Kinston pulled away and shut the compartment's door with the sound of a soft click as the latch caught.

Rhyel sighed as he sat down. This was so much more different than what he was used to. Sure, the Weasleys had seen him off before, but it didn't feel the same. He supposed it was the same for Mr. and Mrs. Potter. They had others to say goodbye to other than him, but not Kinston. Kinston had come to say goodbye solely to him, kind of like Sirius had that time in his dog form… but even that wasn't the same. He shook the thought away as he felt the train start to move. He stood up and let down the window and started waving though it took him a moment to locate the Potters and Kinston. He felt a chuckle bubble up at Mrs. Potter's horrified face and just caught her yelling at him that he better close his window. He lost the struggle when he saw Kinston bend over slightly in his own laughter. He waved harder till they were out of sight then did as his 'mum' had told him to and closed the window.

A clearing of a voice made Rhyel jump slightly and turn to take in the other occupant in the room. The boy was the same one from the book store. He seemed to be studying Rhyel. It was strange to look at the younger version of Harry's Potions Professor; they were almost two completely different people. The clothing was one difference; Professor Snape wore simple but well made black robes. Young Severus wore faded black robes that looked like they had been patched a time or two and magically lengthened. His hair was similar though at the moment it wasn't very limp and swayed casually in layers about his face. The most distinct difference though was the boy's face. It was softer; the mouth didn't hold the tight almost permanent frown. His nose obviously hadn't been broken yet and was a sophisticated straight line; Rhyel couldn't decide which made the man look better. It was the eyes that captivated him; they weren't black holes of grief, regret, and pain. They held a light that at some point apparently had been extinguished. Rhyel couldn't help hope this time the light wouldn't go out and that the slight lift to the lips that was a start to a smile wouldn't disappear.

Harry had long ago learned that the man was far better than anyone had ever given him credit for, and it had always bothered him that he hadn't noticed till after the man was gone. He offered a small smile to the boy who looked a bit uncomfortable in the doorway. He gestured for the boy to come further into the compartment. Severus seemed to be teetering between following the gesture and making a hasty retreat. "I just wanted to see if you were doing better…" Rhyel had to repress a giggle; it was so strange to see the boy so unsure of himself, especially his words. Instead he gave another small smile and gestured again to the seats both across and beside him.

Severus hesitated a moment more, biting his lip in indecision before taking a deep breath and clearly forcing himself to sit across from the green eyed lad. "You're Rhyel right?" Severus had no idea what to make of the kid. The way he kept smiling and nodding was a bit odd, not to mention he didn't seem to mind his company in the least. "I'm Severus Snape… uh, are you sure this is a good idea." He really didn't want to cause the kid any problems. Whether the kid was a brother, cousin or whatever, James and his cronies would not take it well that the kid was willingly conversing with him… which wasn't exactly an accurate description of what they were doing. The kid, Rhyel, hadn't said a single word as of yet… and as far as he could remember he hadn't the other day either. He rolled his eyes at the confused look the other sent him. "Potter and Black won't take it well if they find us together." The boy gave an eye roll of his own while shrugging his shoulders in an uncaring manner.

Severus raised a brow, "That it? That's all the reaction you going to give at the very real possibility that your older brother, cousin, whatever will make you his new target simply for being near me. Don't you have any survival instincts?" He widened his eyes in alarm as the kid started having a fit of laughter while altering between shaking his head no and nodding yes. He narrowed his eyes and huffed in slight agitation, "don't you talk?"

The boy's laughter stopped and he sat up straighter looking at the boy in all seriousness. He slowly moved his head from side to side. Clearly and decisively saying 'no.' "Oh… I didn't realize." Severus felt like an imbecile and awkward in the new tension. He watched in worry as the child pulled himself into the corner of the seat and brought his knees to his chest; his forlorn face and glassy eyes the only sign that the kid was on the verge of tears. Hastily, Severus moved to the boy's side and hesitantly reached out a hand awkwardly patting the boy's shoulder successfully catching the lad's attention. "It's alright, no big deal." The kid's blatant look of astonishment made Severus cringe, he knew from first hand experience that kids don't become withdrawn on their own… not this kind at least. "I don't mind that you don't talk, it doesn't bother me none."

Rhyel was frustrated with himself. He couldn't get Harry's controlled and long accepted abuse, neglect, mistreatment, and affection deprived emotions to stay under control and blend in seamlessly with Rhyel's self-esteem issues, lack of confidence and communication skills, grief, and bi-polar tendencies. It made him react in the strangest of ways and at the most inconvenient of times. He hated how his emotions jumped around and shifted without giving him time to adjust.

Severus clearly trying to comfort him and reassure him made Rhyel's chest ache for who Snape became and who he could have been. For the understanding he'd always wanted and was now being offered by someone freely, for no reason other than they could. It was nice… He gave a bright cautious smile as Severus pulled his hand away clearly more than a little uncomfortable at the physical contact. Rhyel made himself unfurl, discreetly checking that no tears had escaped. That would have been embarrassing.

A knock on the compartment door before it was pulled open drew both of their attention away from the slowly returning uncomfortable silence. "I'm sorry to intrude; I was hopping to borrow a moment of your time Severus." He gave a questioning look to the older Slytherin in the compartment. It was odd to see the now third year, which was practically a loner and tended to exude a dark demeanor, sitting apparently adamantly with who he could only guess was a first year. "Is this your little brother or something?" This apparently was funny because it made Severus choke on empty air and the boy to snicker.

"Black, didn't anyone ever tell you it's never appropriate to assume anything of anyone?" Severus growled out at the wide-eyed aristocratic boy. "This is in fact a close relative to Potter, how close you'll have to ask the lion about. Now what did you wish to borrow my time for?"

Regulus Black took a deep breath, suppressing his curiosity for the moment. "I was wondering if you would be willing to look over my summer potions work. I'm not at all confident that it is completely accurate and I can't afford to loose marks on it. I have some spare potions ingredients that I'd be willing to trade for the favor once in a while." It was after all Slytherin policy that nothing was given for free.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Hand it over Black. Sit there so I don't have to hunt you down to explain the changes you'll need to make." He pointed to the seat he'd occupied earlier before he had relocated.

Regulus sighed in relief as Snape took the parchment from his hand and unrolled it. Sitting down he eyed the other occupant in the room. "Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" The boy nodded making Regulus frown, "you know it's impolite not to give a verbal answer?" The boy blushed and ducked his head.

"Lay off Black, the kid doesn't talk. So he's not being rude simply communicating in the only form he can at the moment." Severus growled as he frowned down at the parchment clearly trying to understand something the other had written.

Regulus joined the boy in blushing, "My apologies, I did not realize. My name is Regulus Black; I am a second year Slytherin." The boy smiled and nodded in greeting. Regulus bit his lip clearly uncertain how to carry on a one and a half conversation.

Feeling the air grow dense, Severus sighed in frustration, "His name is Rhyel, other than that you're on your own. You got a quill on you? This paragraph makes absolutely no sense and really that second one is basically word for word from Potion Master Arkeen's book on restorative potions." Regulus groaned as he pulled a self-inking quill from his pocket, clearly prepared, and handed it over.

He sighed looking over to where Rhyel was studying him. "I'm good at the practical part and I get the theory, really, I do. It's just when I attempt to put it on paper I can't seem to make it make sense. I mean, I know what I'm talking about, and I feel plain silly trying to explain something to someone who knows the information better than I ever could."

Regulus sounded absolutely dejected. Rhyel bit his lip before he tapped on Severus' shoulder. He gave a timid smile when the boy looked up at him with a slightly irritated expression that shifted into curiosity immediately. Rhyel slowly pulled the quill from the boy's hand and parchment, making sure to make the motions so that they could easily be halted if Severus wished it. All the boy did was rise a questioning brow. Turning the parchment over, he took a moment before writing on the back for a moment before returning it to Severus clearly unsure in his actions.

Severus eyed the boy before turning to read what was written only to feel like smacking his own forehead, 'why hadn't he thought of that.' "Rhyel suggest that you don't write the paper as if you are explaining to someone who already knows what you're talking about but as if they are completely new to the subject, such as a younger student. It will help you get your point across as you're talking to someone with a clean slate of knowledge, and not make you feel like you're boring your professor. It's a sound suggestion." He admitted before returning to his marking.

Regulus mulled the idea over in his mind; he'd never considered it before… the only way to know if it would work for sure was to try it, though. "I'll let you know if it works." He gave a nod of thanks to the kid who seemed to be beaming in joy that his suggestion had been considered.

…

The group had fell into a comfortable arrangement, Rhyel, who had stated reading one of his books, would listen to the other two as they discussed Regulus' paper and other summer assignments as well as their professor's expectations. It was comfortable in a casual sort of way.

This comfortable setup was interrupted by the sudden opening of the compartment door. The group filled the doorway and their expressions started to grow angry as they took in the occupants to the compartment. Rhyel wanting to head off trouble closed his book and stood up waving with a cautious smile on his lips. Only Remus and Peter had eyes for him though, the other two had their full attention on the two, now silent, Slytherins.

"I told you to stay away from my brother, Snake!" James growled, eyes flashing.

Severus raised a brow face blank, "I believe I was invited Potter."

Black scoffed, "By who? Not like Rhyel could of."

Rhyel stiffened where he stood trying to keep the hurt from his face; apparently he hadn't done a very good job of it. He gripped the hand Regulus had slipped into his for support in thanks. The action hadn't gone unnoticed though. "Don't put your hands on him Reg! He doesn't need you putting your dark ideas into him." Sirius yanked Rhyel's hand away by gripping his wrist and pulling harshly making him stumble and trip over Severus and Regulus.

Severus not liking the way things were going stood up, "Let go of him Black before you hurt him, if you haven't already."

"What are you insinuating Snivellus? That I would hurt my best friend's kid brother?" Sirius growled yanking Rhyel closer, "If anyone would hurt him it would be you two."

Remus tried to ease Sirius' grip on Rhyel's wrist, uncomfortable with the look of discomfort on the small figure's face. Severus took a step forward intending to pull Black away from the kid only to have James' wand on him. Rhyel not happy with the situation at all pulled himself free with a harsh yank and placed himself between James and Severus arms outstretched in a hopefully placating manor. Apparently it wasn't placating enough as James merely shoved him harshly aside fully concentrated on reaching Severus.

Rhyel's cry of surprise and pain as his shoulder slammed into the seat corner brought the group to a halt. All looking to the slightly bent over figure. Regulus reached over to try to help the kid up, but held up both hands as a sign of peace when the boy looked up. Severus was shocked to see the fire in the kid's eyes. They spoke a lot of things: pain, disappointment, hurt and anger were some. They also spoke of power, a will of steel, and loss of patience. A flash of green light in the depths of those eyes was their only warning before both Black and Potter were picked up into the air and tossed through the still open doorway and against the far wall where they promptly slumped to the floor. He then proceeded to give a demanding sort of look to the two remaining members of the group, clearly asking if they to needed to be removed forcefully.

Remus looked sad, "Are you alright Rhyel?" the boy's eyes softened a bit and he gave a tiny nod.

Severus feeling a bit protective of the kid took a step toward him and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder only giving Regulus a raised brow when he copied his move on the opposite side. "You two better go help your friends back to their compartment." He gave the pair a meaningful look.

Remus bit his lip and Peter shifted around. "That okay with you Rhyel?" Peter's voice held a quiver, but he kept his eyes on Rhyel. The boy gave a small nod and small smile to the smaller boy of the group. "Alright then. We'll see you later Rhyel."

"Try not to hold this against them Rhyel, they get a bit hot headed sometimes. James didn't mean to hurt you." He sighed as he watched the boy square his shoulders and lift his chin stubbornly, but gave a stiff nod. Nodding his acceptance, he pulled Peter from the compartment and shut the door behind them. He shook his head at the pair of groaning boys, who clearly had no idea what damage their stupidity may have caused.

…

Rhyel felt relief and grief overtake him as the door finally clicked closed. His body started to tremble without his consent and the strength seemed to be leaving his limbs. He was shocked as each arm was grabbed and he was kept on his feet by two set of hands. He looked up to stormy eyes that made him cringe away. Regulus sank to his knees letting the small figure lean against him for physical support. Taking the kid's face into his hands he swiped away stray tears. "Hey, it's okay, they're gone." But the trembling and escaping tears did not cease.

Severus, seeing that Regulus was willing to offer physical comfort, but seemed to not have a full grasp on what was wrong inwardly cringed. Pushing aside his own discomfort, he wrapped an arm around tense shaking shoulders and drew the lad close to his side, slightly awed at the feeling of comfort he, himself received in the action. "Everything is alright. No one is upset with you, you did nothing wrong." Wide emerald eyes looked up at him, cheeks wet and eyes brimming.

Regulus took a tiny hand and made soothing circles with his thumb, silently cursing as he took in the hand shaped bruise quickly forming on the wrist. There would no doubt be another on the child's shoulder. "That was an impressive bit of magic Rhyel. I'm not sure I could have done it…" He smirked, "I will cherish the memory of my prat of an older brother flying through the air, thanks kid." He winked playfully at the boy's surprised look.

Severus, seeing that the kid wasn't going to recover his strength any time soon, firmed his resolve and lifted the small figure into his arms with only a bit of difficulty. He looked down, startled when the kid simply laid his head on his chest acceptingly after a moment. Sitting down, he shared a look with his house mate when he sat down beside him and lifted the kid's feet into his lap and nudged his head to the kid. Looking down Severus sighed, it was clear the kid would be asleep any moment despite the fact he was fighting it. "Go on and go to sleep, we won't let anything else happen to you." The boy blinked up at him seeming to read his soul through his eyes nodded before closing his eyes completely. A moment later the kid was oblivious to the rest of the world. Severus sighed trying to ignore the way the weight against his chest didn't bother him as much as he thought it should.

Regulus picked up the book Rhyel had dropped earlier and looked the cover over, it was called 'The Oddities of Magic, A guide to Obscure Magic' flipping through it he raised his eyes, it gave rough theory overviews to different magical practices that weren't practiced by the average wizard much less one so young. He read through the index: Aura Reading, Legilimens, Occlumency, Silent Casting, Wandless Casting, Self Healing, The Art of Spell Creation, How Emotions Effect One's Casting, Inherited Abilities and There Uses, Reading Magic. Regulus felt his mouth water; he wanted to devour this book. He bit his lip; maybe the kid would let him borrow it.

Severus watched as Regulus' expression changed from curiosity to hunger with interest, he would have to get a look at that book if it garnered such attention. He frowned as a chill seemed to pass though the little body against his, he cast a whispered warming charm that seemed to ease the lad's discomfort, even making him shift closer if possible. He sighed, no sense in letting it bother him, they'd be at Hogwarts soon enough.

* * *

_**HELP:** _As you can probably tell I've worked out who will be Rhyel/Harry's biggest supporters in Gryffindor and Slytherin, but I am a little lost on Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Any suggestions would be welcome… I'm think I'm lacking in the girl department… anyway even if you don't know any JK characters that would be at Hogwarts during this time possible years, genders, personalities that would be very helpful! Oh should Slughorn be the Potion Professor?

**_Daniii:_** I have no intention of stopping my writing. Yes, it takes time, especially added on with everyday life. However, I greatly enjoy working on my stories! Even if I disappear for a time to catch up a bit on some of my other works, I will return! Thank you for taking the time to express your worries and I hope I was able to set you at ease!

* * *

_I am Posting this at the bottom of __Every__ chapter from now on (if I don't forget) For those who just start reading the story and don't read old A/N's. Sorry to all my dedicated readers, I don't mean to be repetitive. _

_**Pease Read!**_

This is here for YOUR benefit as much as mine.

I have a note posted on my profile, but have come to the conclusion that very few read it. I was born with a learning disability known as Dyslexia. For more information there is a detailed explanation on my profile, feel free to read, I highly recommend if you don't know what Dyslexia is. If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to ask me. I don't mind answering questions, but you can also look up more information online.


	5. The Hat

_I and my Beta give our deepest apologize for taking so long in getting this uploaded. Just so you know Chapter six is written and in the Beta process though it may be a few weeks due to finals before it is posted. _

_Thank you to all of you who have been so patient and not returned and to all new readers! And an extra thank you to my beta once more, You're awesome!_

_One other small note: __for those who have been reading and waiting for an update to my other HPSS story I have lost my flash drive with the written parts for the next chapter. I am looking for it, and tend to do a rewrite on it if I don't find it once finals are over. It will be at least another month, if that becomes the case, but it will get updated!_

**Altering History**

**~Chapter Five~**

**-The Hat-**

"Why did he do that? I didn't mean to push him away so hard, but why would he jump between us?" James sounded genuinely bewildered.

"It was like he was trying to protect the slimy git." Sirius commented equally confused.

"Well what did you expect? You burst into his compartment, insult him," Remus shot an accusing glare directly at Sirius. "Then you yank him around and when the others tried to help him, you attack them. Not to mention when he tried to bring a halt to the confrontation, what did you do? You shove him away, most likely hurting him in the process and you're surprised he threw you out of the compartment? You two are completely thick!"

"He probably has no idea about the animosity between us and the Slytherins…" Peter's squeaky voice showed he was nervous when he spoke, "from his point of view we were the ones out of line."

Remus rolled his eyes. "Even if they had been bothering him, was hurting Rhyel really the best thing to do? He just got over being sick, and the way your parents explained it he could become sick again just by becoming upset. The fact that he exploited a large bout of magic to end the confrontation probably didn't do him any good.

James' brow furrowed. "He's not supposed to deal with stress." His eyes widened in horror. "What did I do?"

"You think he'll become sick again?" Peter asked biting his lip.

Sirius and James shared worried looks; they'd promised to take care of the kid and now they might be the cause of a relapse. Remus just shrugged his shoulders, "We won't know until later, but I highly suggest you both apologize as soon as possible. The kid's been through enough without you two pulling him apart."

X~x~x~x~X

Rhyel shifted away from the insistent shaking and closer to the warmth that surrounded him. He felt drained but completely comfortable. Sadly, the shaking seemed to follow him and now a noise had joined in. Blinking open his eyes blurrily, he looked up into midnight black eyes that swirled with a mix of amusement, loftiness and concern. They were eyes he could identify anywhere and throughout time; he had seen them often enough after all, though only recently with such warmth.

Looking around attempting to take in his surroundings, he noticed Regulus beside him whose hand still rested on his shoulder. Rhyel gave the boy an accusing glare that made the other smile. "We are almost at the castle Rhyel; they'll need to sort you with the other first years, so you have to wake up." Feeling a bit confused Rhyel glanced about him again this time making more observations. They were clearly no longer on the Hogwarts Express, but had at some point moved to the Thestral drawn carriages. "Are you feeling better?" Rhyel redirected his attention back to the subtle blue eyed gaze of Regulus.

He had to stop and think the question over. Was he alright? Well he didn't hurt… much. His shoulder gave a twinge of discomfort, but really just static noise compared to the usual hurts. He felt a bit boneless, probably from the sudden rush of magic he'd forced through this new and more fragile frame. He'd have to work on building up this body's magical endurance, and attempt to remember that it wasn't used to his constant and thoughtless casting. Heck, it didn't even have his years of accidental use in his childhood. He had no idea what the original Rhyel's magical level had been at, nor knowledge content. He would just have to be careful not to burn his host out needlessly. He was a bit chilled but that was most likely related to his recent illness… so he gave a slow steady nod of his head, yeah he was feeling alright, not perfect but alright.

"Sweetie, if you aren't feeling well, you can tell us." Rhyel blinked, confused, as he bent his neck at an odd angle to see who ever was sitting on the other side of Severus and essentially out of sight. He blinked wide eyes as he met green orbs of light similar to his own eyes. They were so similar they'd be mistaken as the same color if they weren't right there to be compared side by side. Rhyel was sure his were just the littlest bit darker and these held more light than his ever possibly could. Her auburn hair fell softly about her face, and her skin gave off a healthy glow. Harry couldn't help drinking in the sight of his mother. His beautiful, alive and there mother. Rhyel's own thoughts of mother were a bit twisted, he was happy to see the young woman… there was just someone else that he also attached that name to.

Rhyel shook his head; all these oddities in association with feelings annoyed him. He got that he was not Rhyel but Harry with Rhyel's body and emotions, but it complicated everything. Though he supposed even without Rhyel's twist on his feelings he would still want to cry. After all, the woman who was supposed to be there his whole life, who he wasn't supposed to just now be meeting, but be there the whole time was sitting mere inches away. He had to focus a bit to take control over his tear duds. He was going to have to train this body from scratch… though it'd be nice to leave some training out… after all he wasn't the Chosen One anymore, was he? Was he here permanently though? Would he be Rhyel now and forever, and if so what happened to the true Rhyel?

He knew this body still held feelings and emotions, instinct and memories, but there was no other soul here. He'd learned how that felt at the fall of Voldemort… he was all alone inside this form. His thoughts reverted back to the dream he'd had more than once now… back to the very ending.

*Revisit Dream*

Rhyel had felt it as the spell started to dissipate, he could feel his heart grow ever slower and his breathing lose momentum. The strain to his body under the spell was too much, it was shutting down. In some ways, Rhyel was relieved, he didn't want the hurt to go on, and he was so tired of this half-life. He knew he would never do or be able to have the life Ryder could and would. He wasn't supposed to have lived this long, even magically he was a miracle. He didn't want to leave his family, he'd miss them… especially Ryder. His vision was fading as he turned his head to where Ryder was thrashing on the floor in pain, oh how he wished he could stop it. As the last of his vision faded the last of his breath escaped him.

*End of Revisit*

That's always were he woke up. He'd always just shrugged it off; after all, he was Rhyel and Rhyel was alive… or at least his body was. In the dream the body was what gave out, so how could he be using it if it wasn't whole… 'Magic of course.' That was always the answer, right. So Rhyel's… body gave out, and soul passed on. Harry's body, as far as he knew, had met its end. As for his soul, it somehow was here within Rhyel's _working_ body, well working for the most part. Essentially bringing him back to square one, but maybe not exactly square one… he was Rhyel's body and Harry's soul, two separates now one entity.

A hand carding through his hair brought his attention back to his surroundings. He pulled back ever so slightly to see who the hand belonged to, only to once again see his mother… half-mother… Lily. Lily would just be so less confusing. She smiled warmly at him even as she pulled her hand away. The carriage coming to a halt pulled his gaze from her to the other two occupants in the carriage. He reluctantly pulled away from the warmth and safety he felt in Severus' arms. Didn't mater how old or young the other was, Severus being near always meant he was safe. Even as Rhyel, it was proving to be true. Stubbornly he forced shaky limbs to hold his weight as first lily then Regulus exited the carriage. He felt Severus' firm presence behind him as he eased his weary body down the carriage steps.

Regulus' hand on his shoulder helped steady him as he waited for Severus to join them. He studiously kept his eyes away from the figures that pulled their carriage. Even Rhyel's eyes would be able to see them, and he wasn't sure he was ready for the blatant reminder so soon.

qp

Having spent the last two weeks scoping out every last inch of the castle, Rouge Marshall Aretas Merwin felt a great deal more at ease with his new position as Professor Aretas Merwin of the Defense Against the Dark Arts than when the idea had been originally presented to him. He was good at what he did, one of the best he'd even feel at ease to say. Catching elusive criminals was quite different from imparting knowledge upon _children_. He hadn't been very good with them when he had been one himself, however, a debt must always be paid.

This in-particular debt was long over due, so really he had no choice when Patrick Grant arrived with the Headmaster to request him to fill the empty Defense against the Dark Arts position for the year. Apparently when no one could be found willing to take up the apparently cursed position Grant, a member of the board of governors, had thought of him. There was no doubt that he had some small skill in defensive magic, but he had never fathomed teaching it to anyone before.

As he watched the tables in the hall before him fill with his soon to be pupils, he felt two observations come to mind: small and noisy. Merwin honestly felt like his insides were being eaten by something, _very_ slowly. He dearly wished he could at least stand in the shadows instead of having to sit in the full view of so many curious pairs of eyes. Soon enough the sorting was underway and it helped distract the hungry creature that resided in the pit of his stomach.

He had not attended Hogwarts in his own youth, but the sorting had been explained to him in excited detail so that he was familiar with the general proceedings. He hadn't expected the headmaster to make an announcement during the proceedings, however, and couldn't help turn his own now curious gaze to the last remaining unsorted student. It was a boy, who looked to be so very much younger than those that had previously surrounded him. His hair was a true black and fell about his face in charming little ringlets and curls. His skin was pale almost the white of snow, either that of delicacy or lack of natural light.

Merwin's training seemed to kick in as he watched the child. The boy was good; Merwin almost completely missed the way the child's eyes swept each exit and individual. The way he kept his back to the blank wall so that the majority of the hall was in sight, spoke volumes. Than there was the child's posture, it gave the false telling of one completely at ease, but there was readiness to leap into action obvious to knowing eyes. They were signs of old battle wary wizards and witches, signs that couldn't be taught any other way than through experience. Merwin frowned, his expression darkening, they were also tale tell signs of abuse.

…

"I apologize for interrupting the proceedings and forestalling your dinner a few moments longer." The headmaster gave a smile to the student body. "This year, we have one more young man to sort into one of our houses. Before he is sorted I would like everyone to be made aware of a few details. Mr. Rhyel Potter, very recently has gone through a traumatic event, leaving him for an undetermined amount of time without speech. He has been home schooled until now, reasons of necessity. Had he started his education with us, he would in fact be in second year this year. However, he will be working with the first years until he has gained a firm grasp on his magic or becomes comfortable with speaking once more. Mr. Potter is not to be harassed, or pressured into speaking. Anyone who attempts to do so will face harsh punishments as they will be endangering the health of this young man. I ask that each of you take this young man under your wing and care. Please proceed Professor McGonagall."

Rhyel forced himself to show no sign of the overwhelming emotions he was feeling: grief, relief, irritation, embarrassment, annoyance, but above all twisting nervous tension. Just like the old coot to make an announcement like that! At least he respected that my health wasn't to be made public knowledge. He really wished to glower at the old man, making it sound like he'd break under pressure though was low, but instead left his face impassive. There really was no point; it was already done after all.

He sat on the stool and felt, a rather young looking, Professor McGonagall place the sorting hat atop his head. It slipped even farther over his eyes than it had the first time around. 'Excuse me Mr. Hat, but I was wondering if you'd be so good as to not let anyone know anything you find in me.'

'Mr. Potter, I assure you, your sorting is completely confidential. I couldn't share it even if I wished to. The most I could ever offer to anyone would be what house I placed you in, and what house you possibly would have done well in. Does that ease your mind child?'

Rhyel thought on it, 'I suppose it will have to, I would brace myself before you peek, just forewarning.'

'Duly noted child,' Rhyel closed his eyes against the feeling of outside magic flowing through his mind. 'I truly appreciate that warning now child, but let us get on with your sorting.'

'Hmm… well to be honest I don't feel all that comfortable sorting you at all. Usually a house is there to help you develop your being, character and certain personal skills you may posses. Being so very settled in your person defeats that a bit, however, I suppose you could help those around you. There is also the idea that a person can always change, develop, grow… there is great room for growth in you if not in the typical understanding.'

'You'd do well in any house, but that would be beyond unconventional. Let us see were you would do the most good. I believe logically Gryffindor would be the choice to make; I'm not sure, however, if being so close to your cousin would be all that healthy for you or others. He will take you under their wing, and in doing so keep others such as your young Severus from your reach.'

'Ravenclaw would keep you from being pressured into following one lead… they will respect your knowledge and take you in as a source of knowledge. They would do that, once you proved yourself to them, even if you were not of their house.'

'Slytherin, yes a very obvious choice as well. They could use your guidance and strength… being among the snakes would alienate you from the other houses. It is a grudgingly truthful fact; there are many innocent hearts there that would shine… if allowed the chance.'

'That really leaves only one genuine option; Hufflepuff. They are known for loyalty and being hardworking. You are without a doubt both. They will welcome you, and once you've earned it, their loyalty will serve you well. They are friends with all, though many underestimate them. This is to their folly and your advantage.'

Rhyel thought that would be it and the hat would announce its decision but it didn't instead it offered him a tidbit of advice. 'Though I will call one house you are all; Be brave as the Lion, cunning as the Snake, wise as the Eagle, and persistent as the Badger young guardian, and you shall not fail.'

…

James watched as his little brother sat under the sorting hat. Oh, sure, he knew that Rhyel wasn't really his brother but his cousin. He had thought it out long and hard though, after the first couple of days that Rhyel had come to live with him and his parents, it kind of sunk in that Rhyel wasn't there for a visit or would simply be returning to his parents care at some point. Rhyel was there for good and was officially a close member of the family. The way he figured it, he was someone younger that needed to be taken care of, and it was his responsibility to be there for him. To James that made them like brothers and even though it was a completely new concept for him, he was happy to have a little brother.

James couldn't figure out what could possibly be taking so long. Rhyel had been just sitting there for at least 5 minutes maybe more like 10. He couldn't recall a sorting ever taking so long. He started to really worry where his little brother might be sorted. It only just occurred to him that he'd taken the boy's sorting for granted. What if he didn't end up in Gryffindor? Would he be able to watch over him, make sure he was taken care of? Rhyel wasn't particularly strong, physically or mentally; would he be alright in another house, were he, himself, couldn't be all the time?

As if sensing his distressing thoughts, the hat finally made his choice with the loud shout of "Hufflepuff!" James sighed a bit; well it wasn't ideal but could be worse. He shuddered as he glanced toward the Slytherin table.

…

Severus' expression was blank as he watched the house of badgers applaud happily for their new member. The boy hadn't come off as completely Puff material, but neither had he seemed truly Slytherin. To be honest he hadn't been entirely sure where the boy would be sorted. The Headmaster's announcement had been enlightening if lacking in detail. He already had been aware that Rhyel didn't speak, but now knew it was due to being traumatized by whatever traumatic event he had gone through. The very fact that being forced to speak could be detrimental to the boy could also lean toward some obscure form of magic, but highly unlikely.

Severus cringed inside at just how young the boy appeared to be. A second year… just a year younger than himself, it was disturbing.

He glanced over to where Potter and his friends sat at the Gryffindor table. Potter was watching Rhyel with critical eyes, as if trying to decide if he was okay where he was. Black seemed unconcerned though he kept shooting Potter questioning looks. Severus couldn't see Lupin or Pettigrew's expressions so there wasn't much he could discern from them on their thoughts of the boy's sorting. Deciding to think on it more later, he helped himself to dinner. The Puffs were notorious for their soft hearts; he could count on them for the time being to look after the lad.

qp

Merwin had spent the majority of dinner watching the small figure nibble at his meal politely acknowledging each person who spoke with him, and seeming to diligently follow nearby conversations. The discreet studying glances he gave the other tables, and each professor was not even noticed by his tablemates. He even gave Merwin a second longer glance than he had at the others, the slightest narrowing of the eyes the only indication that he may have noticed being observed himself.

The fact that the lad had been sorted into Hufflepuff was slightly surprising. He after all had been informed, as was customary, that abused children were generally sorted into Slytherin house. The child having recently gone through _a traumatic event_ should have only further cemented his place among silver and green.

The fact that the child couldn't… or wouldn't speak was an interesting dilemma. The child would need to learn to cast non-verbal spells, the fact that he'd been home taught for a time would be to his advantage. Needless to say Merwin was eager to get to know this Mr. Rhyel Potter, and should he prove an eager pupil… then perhaps he would be sure the next person to have the intent of harming the lad, would find it a much harder task.

_**HELP:**_ I was working on ideas for chapter seven and I realized something. I have the general plot line laid out, however… I can't decide if I want the Headmaster to be an naïve, deceiving, have a hidden agenda, on over ego issue, or generally good… any other ideas or suggestion would be helpful, but mostly just help me lean more in one direction than another. Should Voldemort be miss understood, evil, insane, framed, or have a purer underlining cause for his actions? Any ideas suggestions or comments would be helpful… I'll need to make some decisions soon to continue on with the story smoothly, I try to stay away from filler chapters.

Thanks again for reading!

_I am Posting this at the bottom of __Every__ chapter from now on (if I don't forget) For those who just start reading the story and don't read old A/N's. Sorry to all my dedicated readers, I don't mean to be repetitive. _

_**Pease Read!**_

This is here for YOUR benefit as much as mine.

I have a note posted on my profile, but have come to the conclusion that very few read it. I was born with a learning disability known as Dyslexia. For more information there is a detailed explanation on my profile, feel free to read, I highly recommend if you don't know what Dyslexia is. If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to ask me. I don't mind answering questions, but you can also look up more information online.


	6. First Day

_As always, a special a deep thank you to my wonderful, marvelous, and absolutely spectacular Beta__** Ashlynn Lionhart**__, who has taken their time away from their finals and end of term project(s) to edit and get this back to me so that I could get it posted for you!_

_I do apologize for the long wait in-between chapters, but if all goes well they wont be as long now that summer is finally here!_

* * *

**Altering History**

**~Chapter Six~**

**-First Day-**

Rhyel felt like screaming at all the overly helpful little badgers that surrounded him. Shane Riker and Dawson Hemp, who most everyone seemed to call Doll for some odd reason, were his two room mates. Unlike Gryffindor where all the year mates were roomed together, only being split into male and female, Hufflepuffs were split into groups of twos and threes to help keep the atmosphere affable. Apparently since he was unable to answer questions properly beyond that of a yes or no they had decided to take it upon themselves to fill him in on anything and everything that came to mind. So far this had included the history and legends behind Hogwarts and the different houses, their own lives, families, education, and hopes. This had taken up the evening, morning and the walk to the common room that morning.

Now he was surrounded by several more Hufflepuff students that all seemed eager to share some tidbit of information with him. They were all walking down the hall toward breakfast, and Rhyel was just hoping that the headache he was getting from trying to follow so many different conversations would abate once he had eaten.

He was slightly startled when the group grew quiet and his bag was suddenly lifted from his shoulder. "Hey there kiddo, how was your first night, any troubles?"

Rhyel rolled his eyes and shook his head. He gave James a questioning look darting his eyes to his bag which now hung from the other boy's shoulder. He glowered when the other pointedly ignored him. He caught the soft smile Remus was giving them but did nothing to let the other know he saw. For the moment he would let James have his way, it was clear the boy wanted to make up in some way for the day before. The sudden dropping of his stomach as he was lifted into the air and held against someone's chest by someone behind him made him give a reflexive yelp. Tilting his head back, he gave a glare that deepened at Sirius' chuckle. "Well James already nabbed your bag… so I thought I'd help you into the dinning hall." He spoke with a happy-go-lucky tone.

Rhyel struggled as Sirius proceeded to do just what he said he would. He was breathing hard and involuntarily smiling by the time the other had put him down at the start of the Hufflepuff table. Giving a huff of indignation he pushed the laughing Sirius away and snatched back his bag from James who was smirking. "Still mad at us little brother?"

The way the sentence was worded made Rhyel halt mid eye roll, 'little brother' that was how Ryder had addressed him half the time. He must have spaced out with his recollection because a snapping noise right by his ear seemed to pull him back to the here and now. He looked up into worried confused expressions. Smiling sheepishly he gave a small shrug and shook his head.

Peter frowned, "So you aren't sure if you're alright?"

Rhyel blinked uncertain how to answer that and how all the confusion came about. A small clearing of a voice brought the group's attention to Remus. "The question Rhyel was: are you alright?" Giving an exaggerated 'oh' face to help clarify that he now understood he nodded his head.

"Are you mad anymore?" Peter's voice was soft and insecure. Giving the small boy a reassuring smile he shook his head, which in turn made Peter beam. Rhyel turned with narrowed eyes to Sirius and James and wagged his finger at them much as he had seen Mrs. Weasley do on more than one occasion when telling off one or more of her children. Strangely it had generally the same affect on the two boys, making them both bow their heads in an abashed manner.

Apparently, their behavior had been observed by quite a few people at this point and caused a commotion of laughter and good natured teasing. Rhyel blushed at all the attention and turned to find a seat and have breakfast.

A few moments later the crowd had made to find their own breakfast, James and his friend included. Rhyel placed a few pieces of bacon, toast and a half of a nectarine on his plate he was halted from eating by a new voice beside him. "I don't think I've ever seen those boys look so genuinely scolded before." Looking over he looked into the eyes of a girl with a round face and soft short light brown hair she distinctly reminded him of someone… "I'm Alice by the way, I'm a third year." He smiled and shook her hand before turning back to his breakfast.

X~x~x~x~X

Professor Merwin felt as if his very nerves had been slowly and continuously ran over a cheese grater. He would like to locate each and every professor who had taught the Defense Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts for the past six years and arrest them. Surely the incompetence and lack of knowledge that they imparted upon their previous students should be a crime of the worst caliber.

It had only taken the first five minutes with his 6th year Ravenclaw/Gryffindor class to conclude that his 'students' knew practically nothing of value on the subject and what they did know was completely scattered knowledge; therefore leaving him little choice but to start at the beginning. He'd have to speed teach the upper level classes if he had any hope of getting them back to their appropriate year level. To be honest he could only have the utmost respect for those students who had managed to find their way into the NEWT level classes what with such deplorable teachers.

He was actually quite relieved that the students now entering his classroom were First year students, who had not been exposed as the upper grades unfortunately had. He would not have to teach things that should have already been taught to them.

It wasn't until the group of students had taken their seats and he stood up to give his start of term speech for the third time that day that Merwin noticed it was a room full of Hufflepuff/Slytherin students. It took him but a second to locate the easily smallest figure in the room. The boy's figure screamed weary though he held his head up and only the slight slump of his shoulders and droopy eyes gave him away. He was sat near the back between two fellow Hufflepuffs that seemed to show no signs of recognizing their classmate's state.

Pushing these things to the side for the time, he cleared his throat to start. "I am Professor Merwin; it will behoove you to address me as such and at the very least Professor. I have been informed the previous Professors left much to be desired their teachings. I will be doing my utmost to catch your upper classmen up to where they should have been at this point. I also intend to help you progress further than what you would likely achieve under a different professor. However, I wish to make something clear, if you intend to slack off don't bother showing up. I have every intention of teaching each of you to the best of my ability but in order to do this you have to be willing to learn it and do the work required, if you aren't… well don't waste my and your fellow classmates' time."

"I intend to speed teach you last year's first year curriculum, this means a great deal of reading on your part. However, if you can adapt to this fast pace learning, you will be the better for it. I'm going to give your assignment to you; this carries on as your homework and is due your next class. I'm assuming you have all have your first year Defense books, or and can obtain them in short order. You will be in need of them, as well as further materials, for the time being you may use the ones I have on the shelf over on the back wall." He pointed to the section where said books were located. "You are to read the first four chapters and write out the key points in each chapter, summarize your findings and indicate why this information is useful or needed. I leave the length to your predilection, simply remember if you intend to slack, don't bother." Eyes blinked at him their owners unmoving otherwise, rolling his eyes he sighed, "Well, get started!"

The preteens leapt into commotion at once. "Mr. Potter, could I have a moment of your time please." Though it was worded as a question it was more of a polite request. The boy placed the book he had just retrieved from his school bag on his desk, being seated right in front of the shelf had meant his movement was blocked while other students borrowed a book. Once they had cleared he made his way to where Merwin stood near his own desk.

"Mr. Potter, I am sorry to single you out, however, I believe the circumstances leave me little choice. For the time being your form of communication is limited and this also means your usual method of casting spells is also limited. I am willing to work with you one on one to help you develop your silent-casting abilities. This would mean a bit more work on your part and more time dedication than your fellow students. Should you feel you are up to the challenge this will present I will meet with you every evening for an hour after dinner. I will give until that time this evening to think it over. Should you choose to take me up on my offer, you will no doubt find yourself ahead of your fellow students in many ways in the coming years. That is all, you may return to your work." He watched as the student who had made little indication to his thoughts beyond a slight widening of his eyes at the original offer turned to do as directed. He halted the student's progress, "Mr. Potter, I would appreciate if the full content of my offer and our meeting remain undisclosed from the general public." The young man gave a brief nod and continued one his way.

X~x~x~x~X

Rhyel found the day to have been excruciatingly long. The only two classes he had been able to participate in beyond merely note taking had been Potions and Herbology. Professor Merwin's offer had surprised him and helped to disband the disheartened feeling that had started to set in after his earlier classes. He had intended to teach himself nonverbal spells; however, having someone teach him was a much better option. Not to mention the process would no doubt be swifter than any progress he would have made on his own.

Deciding to use the hour and a half he had before dinner it its fullest advantage he headed to the library. He would have one less hour each evening to dedicate to his studies, and no doubt if he was tired now after his lesson he would be exhausted.

Finding an empty table, Rhyel pulled out his unfinished assignment from DADA. He had until Thursday to finish it, but he wanted to be thorough. After all, much of this information he hadn't learned in his own time. There was no telling how thing would have turned out if he had been better prepared than he had been. He had no intention of discarding this chance. Even if he was already familiar with something there was no harm in becoming more knowledgeable, better, faster, more adept whether in Defense, Charms, Potions or whatnot. He may not be the world savior anymore, but that didn't mean he was safe or that those he loved were.

qp

Severus was irritated; it was the first day back and already Potter and his friends had found a way to mess things up for him. Somehow, they had gotten a hold of his Charms summer homework and set it on fire. This left him until his Charms class just before lunch tomorrow to redo the entire thing. He kind of wished they had nabbed his Potions or Defense work, at least that would have been fairly easy to redo if merely time consuming. _Oh no_ they had to take the homework he had struggled with for weeks, and still hadn't felt confident in once completed.

So here he was, first day back during his first break, entering the library. He made his way to one of the side secluded tables he preferred to work at only to find a familiar small figure already there. He hesitated before he walked up to the figure, "Mind if I join you?"

Rhyel look up at him and gave a brief smile shaking his head. Pulling out a chair he glanced over at the work the other had seemed so intent on. "Defense?" Rhyel gave a nod raising a questioning brow at him. Not wanting to be the cause for anymore hard feelings between the boy and Potter Severus made little of the assignment, "Charms, incomplete summer homework." This got a look of disbelief from the smaller boy, but he shrugged his shoulders before turning back to his own work unconcerned.

They worked in silence for a time, but a frustrated sigh from Severus caught Rhyel's attention. Biting his lip, Rhyel tore off a section of parchment before quickly scribbling out something and passing it to the Slytherin. {What's the topic?}

Severus frowned, "We're supposed to explain the relative understanding of charms that are used in defense and why they are considered and often mistaken for Defense magic and not Charms. I'm having difficulty wrapping my mind around the concept, charms isn't my strong suit."

Rhyel nodded acceptingly, taking the parchment back once more, {Mind if I see what you have so far?}

Shrugging, Severus handed him the little over a foot that he had so far, mainly explaining the concept of the categorization of spells into the grouping of Charms. {You've got the general concept of charms covered, mind if I help you with the other end of the topic… I am assuming that is what you are struggling with?"}

Severus blinked, nodding, "If you think you can…" He watched delicate hands move the quill across parchment in a steady easy flow. {Charms that are mistaken for Defense magic are usually those which sole purpose is to defend oneself. Take the Patronus Charm for example: it is a charm yet its sole purpose is to protect. It's often taught in DADA and not Charms though it is in fact a charm. The mix up is in the purpose of the spell. Defense is usually that, spells to defend one's self. Therefore charms that do that are categorized in that area by many simply for this reasoning. However the sole reason these spells are charms and not defense spells is that they cannot actively cause harm. Sure, a misused levitation spell can cause injury, however, its purpose and average use is not for this intent, nor to be used as a form of defense. Whereas Defense magic can usually be turned into offensive magic, and is created to defend against offensive magic. Dementors are not offensive magic therefore the Patronus Charm cannot technically be classified as Defense magic… Does that help?}

Severus sat gob smacked rereading the parchment. He'd spent weeks over the summer trying to come up with some reasonable and logical explanation to the assignment and here Rhyel, a second year home-schooled boy, off the top of his head gave a complete informative explanation, examples included. "I think I understand, but I'm not very familiar with the Patronus Charm…" He blinked as the parchment was practically snatched out of his hand and was written on once more almost furiously so.

Rhyel couldn't believe he'd been so stupid to use that example, after all it wasn't common knowledge that the average third year would know. His being taught it in his original third year only proved he wasn't average. The information was important, though, and no doubt Severus would need it sooner or later. He halted his writing and quickly made his way to a section of the library where he knew information on Dark Creatures was shelved. Locating a certain book that held, probably the most accurate and detailed information on Dementors and how to defend against them, he pulled it and made his way back to his seat. Thumbing through the index he located the section he wanted flipping to it. Pushing it toward Severus he wrote a bit more and placed the parchment on top.

Severus read the parchment with a raised brow. {Dementors are dark creatures most known for guarding the prison Azkaban. They're an unpleasant being. The Patronus Charm is the only known defense against them. It's a high level spell that takes a great deal of practice and will to achieve. There are a few stages of the spell; the highest level creates a corporeal Patronus. A Patronus takes a form of a being; each is personal to its caster. They are a guardian and can be used to carry short messages, usually for emergencies. This book has a detailed description of Dementors and the spell. If you decide to learn it, do not be disappointed if it doesn't come easy.} Glancing up, Severus noticed Rhyel had already turned back to his own work, clearly giving him a chance to read over the material.

Severus closed the book and set it to the side. In the short time it took for him to read it and the five minutes Rhyel had spent explaining before, he finally understood and felt confident he could express what he had just learned. "This makes so much more sense than all the gibberish that my books were trying to tell me." He awkwardly cleared his throat, "Thanks…"

Rhyel gave an unconcerned shrug before biting his lip. He was not a stranger to how Slytherins felt about debts, especially debts with no set payback. Reaching into his bag he pulled out one of his other books before showing the front to Severus hesitantly.

Severus raised a brow, "I guess it's no secret that I'm one of the top in the class. Are you trying to say that your understandings of Charms and Defense do not carry over to Potions?" He immediately felt bad at his teasing when the lad's shoulders slumped dejectedly and he moved to put the text away. Reaching out he grabbed the book from small hands. "Hey, I never said I wouldn't help… though this book is rubbish to be starting off with." He felt almost a pain in his chest at the bright hopeful eyes that gazed at him. Ignoring it he rolled his eyes, "Wait here, I'll go find a few beginner prep potion books."

X~x~x~x~X

Rhyel groaned as he left the Defense classroom for the second time that day. He'd not stayed the whole hour. Professor Merwin had given him yet another two books to read. Luckily, he had read most of one of them; it had been one of the books Remus had found for him in the Potter library. Though he hadn't let on to Merwin about that, the man might have handed him a different book.

Sighing he made his way toward the dorm room. He was tired and just felt drained, but he had a lot of reading to do, Potions and silent-casting, mostly. The other subjects he had already taken care of or had figured to take care of during History of Magic tomorrow. He figured this time around he'd just read the text and not even bother with class. He'd learned at some point that as long as you didn't leave in the middle or show up late Beans took no note of your presence or absence. Even if he went, he could easily study his other text with no trouble.

Finding a comfortable window seat that had several pillows, Rhyel pulled out his books and snuggled into the corner using a lamp above as light to read by. Others came and went, few noting his presence unless he moved.

* * *

_**HELP:**_ Okay I'm getting to the point in my writing where I've got to decide the extent of Rhyel's magical knowledge and how much that will add to Harry's. I'm playing with the idea that Rhyel has more of an ancient forgotten teachings background or simply a stronger base in theoretical teachings than that of practical learning, but not sure. Any thoughts or suggestions on this?

Here's a bit of a challenge, does anyone remember a mention of any other death eaters or categorized bad people that came from a different house other than Slytherin besides Peter?

* * *

_I am Posting this at the bottom of __Every__ chapter from now on (if I don't forget) For those who just start reading the story and don't read old A/N's. Sorry to all my dedicated readers, I don't mean to be repetitive. _

_**Pease Read!**_

This is here for YOUR benefit as much as mine.

I have a note posted on my profile, but have come to the conclusion that very few read it. I was born with a learning disability known as Dyslexia. For more information there is a detailed explanation on my profile, feel free to read, I highly recommend if you don't know what Dyslexia is. If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to ask me. I don't mind answering questions, but you can also look up more information online.


	7. Late

_I am making a brief shout out to __**cywscross**__and their story __**C'est La Vie**__ which I highly recommend. It is a WIP with some seriously sophisticated runic workings. I have been given permission to use and work off their own ideas and examples which you will see a bit from time to time. It truly is a well written, well plotted, and unique story if you are looking for a good read!_

* * *

**Altering History**

**~Chapter Seven~**

**-Late-**

Rhyel rubbed the back of his neck trying to ease the crick that had formed from sleeping in the window seat all night yet again. He was following Shane and Doll who seemed to be arguing over something or other pertaining to the relation of seers and Hulderfolk. Taking into account his friendship with Luna, he was contemplating whether he should even bother trying to find out what exactly a Hunderfolk was or if it was just best to presume it was something he'd never have contact with.

The thought of Luna made Rhyel's mind spin off in a completely different direction. If he wasn't mistaken both of her parents would be at Hogwarts at this time and in Ravenclaw. It kind of made him wonder which of his friend's parents were also here. After all he'd already met his own. Were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley here? What about the Longbottoms or Malfoys? Would the changes he hoped to bring be the change of their fates as well? Was Lucius worth saving? Rhyel felt his insides cringe at the last mental question, did he have any right to choose who was and wasn't worth saving? Besides the Lucius of his past didn't exist as of yet, and maybe if he never existed than the Draco of the future might actually have a chance. At that thought a flashback of the last image he'd seen of the blond aristocrat flashed before his mental eyes. The young man was no longer proud and his eyes held no inner strength, though Harry could have sworn they had flashed with something that day for the briefest of moments. He'd actually walked right into the path of a death curse as if he had all the time in the world to do so. His last act had been performed with grace, and self assurance and it seemed right that it had been so.

qp

Professor Babbling was considered an odd sort by most of her peers, and baffled most of her students. However, there was no denying her brilliance in her chosen field of study. She had found the Runes she had spent her childhood surrounded by a comfort when her parents had left her to her own devices as they submerged themselves in their search for new discoveries. It was really little wonder that she showed such gifts with the subject from the very beginning.

She was not as absent minded or as easily distracted as she sometimes let others believe, so she was not as startled as she allowed the Headmaster to think when he spoke only after standing in her room for several minutes.

"Yes Headmaster, I apologize, I wasn't expecting you. Or perhaps I was meant to?" She gave him a half questioning half bewildered look. For some reason she always felt like she was expected to know everything because her field was runes, which didn't seem logical. After all, it wasn't as if she taught Divinations, heaven help though if anyone ever truly expected Trelawney to know anything.

"No dear, I merely wish to see how you doing with the start of the new term, and if you have time, to consult you on a hypothetical question." Dumbledore spoke cheerily in an unconcerned tone.

Bathsheba removed the magnify spectacles she wore to aid her in the finer details of some of the more intricate printed runes placing them carefully on her desk. "I am well, though it is a bit early to tell how the term will go. What is this hypothetical question you wish to discuss Headmaster?"

The headmaster conjured up a seat and settled himself before he spoke again, "Well, I was looking into ritualistic casting using a foundation of Runes. I was wonder if there is room for interpretation in such casting?"

Blinking several times Bathsheba considered the question. "Well, to be honest the casting in magic in general is interpretable. It is not like Potions or Arithmancy were there is a clear cut formula and outcome. What exactly do you mean by interpretation exactly?"

Dumbledore frowned, "Well, can the spell perhaps fulfill its purpose but in unforeseeable ways? Can Runes mean more than one thing thus changing the intent of the spell and thus the end result?"

"Huh," Babbling mad the sound in the back of her throat, "Oh yes, this is especially true for ritualistic castings. That is why they are preformed with the utmost care and attention to detail and why one should never alter a casting without explicit study, and complete fundamental knowledge for the results can be utterly unpredictable." She tilted her head, "Is there a particular ritual, or foundational runic pattern that you would like me to look over for you headmaster?"

The man gave a cheery smile, "Oh, I want to try to work out the puzzle myself for a bit longer. You've already been a big help Bathsheba, I'll be sure to come to you if I find my truly out of my depth." He stood as he spoke banishing his chair away. "I'll let you get back to your own task; I appreciate your insightful guidance. Good day Professor."

Watching the man leave with a blank gaze Babbling replied, "Good day Headmaster," even though she was fairly sure the man was out of hearing range. Shaking her head dismissively she replaced her spectacles and returned to her own readings for the time being placing the Headmaster's inquisitives to the side.

qp

Severus frowned, he was late. Well technically, they never set a time and neither had clearly said that they _would_ continue meeting. It was something that until this very moment he had unwittingly token for granted. The time between his last class and dinner had since the first day of the term become sort of a constant study session. He and the silent Hufflepuff would spend the time working on whatever assignments they needed to and trading information back and forth, Severus through speech and Rhyel with his cramped and slightly slanted writing. It was the type of writing that normally got on Severus' nerves and gave him a headache, but for some odd reason he didn't mind so much as the words were filled with knowledge and firmly structured ideas.

Severus couldn't remember ever pulling so many non-required reading materials from the library before. He would ask Rhyel a question or speak his thoughts on whatever he was working on, mostly just to see if his thoughts made sense out loud, something that sounded less insane in someone else's presence. Rhyel would always comment or add some tidbit and if the topic seemed to catch the boy's attention he would dart off to somewhere in the library. Severus had stopped being confused by it after the first couple of times this happened. The other would always come back book in hand, maybe even two or three, and place them in front of the Slytherin. What amazed Sev was how half the time the Puff would open the book to a certain section pertaining to the subject in question and sometimes even marked the places he should read or mark out and roll his eyes at those he shouldn't as if they were utter rubbish.

Severus let a small smirk grace his lips in remembrance to the first time the other had marked something in one of the library books. He knew his face had looked incredulous and Rhyel had apparently found it quite amusing, because he had promptly doubled over in laughter. The ringing notes of uncontained laughter had startled Severus who had forgotten that just because Rhyel wouldn't talk didn't mean he didn't make any sound at all. Once the laughter had been brought under control Sev was reassured that the markings were a spell that could very easily be removed. This led to Severus demanding to be taught the spell and counter, and a hastily given tutor session.

Rhyel had proved to be a knowing source on several subjects: Defense, Charms and magical creatures to name a few. His knowledge in potions though was so spotted with wholes that Severus simply couldn't fathom how it'd become so. So while he received more in-depth knowledge on what ever topics he was working on, he spent his fair share of time filling in Rhyel's missing gaps of Potions theory. It wasn't as displeasing a task as the occasional tutor sessions he had with other Slytherins. Probably because of the way Rhyel seemed so determined to understand the topic, and wasn't merely trying to appease a professor. Unlike with the time spent working with other students Severus didn't mind the hour and half he spent in the library each evening with the Hufflepuff. He would even go so far as to admitting, at least to himself, that he might actually enjoy the small figure's company.

These thoughts brought back the small frown once more, because the last class was over and here he was in the library with no sign of the little Puff in sight.

qp

Rhyel's breath was short and he just felt plain exhausted. He'd been making his way to the library as had become his habit when a group of Slytherin fourth years had blocked his path.

*flashback*

"Word is that you are James Potter's cousin or something of the sort." A chubby boy with cropped short brown hair and beady brown eyes said in an accusing sort of way.

Uncertain and defiantly uncomfortable with the situation Rhyel took a half step back and angling his back more toward the wall.

"Well you see Hufflepuff Potter," spoke a girl with dark blond hair and a pinched face, "Potter's been asking for it for years, but until now we've been biding our time."

A dark skinned boy narrowed his eyes, "See you're cousin may evade us and get away with it from the professors, but now they forget we've got a new edge on them." He smirked as Rhyel frowned slightly. "You look confused Puff Potter."

"See if we can't get back at your cousin, we figure we'll just pay back you. I mean, one Potter's as good as the other right?" Spoke another boy that was taller than the other's and had a few freckles sprinkled over his high cheekbones.

By this point Rhyel's stomach was clenching uncomfortably, and a slight sweat had sprouted on his palms. He hadn't gotten down the knack of casting non-verbal spells yet, no mater how pleased Professor Merwin was with his progress, so he didn't bother reaching for his wand. He wasn't completely helpless, he knew a good bit of physical self defense though this body defiantly wasn't conditioned to it, he could hold his own in a fair fight. Unfortunately this was far from a fair confrontation, five to one and all five much bigger than him. Heck the smallest was about the same size as James, and the only one who hadn't made some comment as of yet.

*End of Flashback*

Rhyel winced as he pulled himself out of recalling the event; apparently they had two going on three years of irritation and abuse to repay and they intended to take their time. Right now he felt a mess, and he was sure he looked it. He pushed the thoughts and hurt aside. He was late and he new from experience that Severus hated when he was late and was easily offended, so he needed to get to the library before Severus thought he'd stood him up.

qp

Regulus ground his teeth together, at the moment not caring that his mother said it was a horrid habit. He had to find Severus and in extension Rhyel. He'd just come from the Slytherin common room where he'd over heard a group of Slytherins discussing Potter and in turn Rhyel. He was unclear what exactly the discussion was about, but he hadn't liked the leering and suggestive tones.

He knew that Rhyel and Severus usually met in the library about this time; he only hoped that he would find the young Hufflepuff safe and sound sitting surrounded by book and next to Severus.

Regulus felt a chill go through him as he climbed the last of the stairs and rounded the corner to the corridor before the one where the library entrance was located. A small figure that looked disheveled seemed to be using the wall as its sole source of support as it shuffled its way down the hall in the direction of the library. Feeling his heart cringe in recognition and worry he hastened to the figure.

"Rhyel?" He spoke softly with worry that only deepened as the figure flinched and flattened its back against the wall hunching in on its self. The worry and burning feeling deep in his chest only intensified at the boy's reaction and his physical condition. He's left eye was swelling clearly forming a black eye, his nose was bloody and his lip busted. There was a cut above his right eye and a scrap on his cheek. His shirt was wrinkled, torn and splattered with blood. He could feel himself almost growl as he noted the bruises, scrapes and blood covering the little hands that were held off as if to ward off any more harm. "Oh sweet Rhyel," Regulus felt almost heart broken as the boy cringed away again.

Feeling torn as to what to do Regulus very slowly reached out and took the tiny hands gently into his own letting them escape when they were pulled away before reaching for them again just a gently. It took several tries before Rhyel didn't pull away, the eyes still seemed unfocused and uncertain. "Rhyel," the eyes blinked but gave no other indication that he might have been heard. "I'm going to take you to Madam Pomfrey, okay?"

Well that got a reaction, the hands tugged away and the head shook firmly which resulted in a small groan and the boy's body leaning more heavily against the wall. Regulus frowned, "Rhyel you need healing, you need to go to the infirmary." Another, shorter lasting, shake of his head giving a firm no was his response to the Slytherin's plea.

Frowning Regulus tried to consider what to do, the boy was obviously hurt, but refused to be allowed to be taken to the infirmary. He couldn't leave the boy here. Than it was like *snap* he realized what the destination of the figure had been before he'd arrived. "You want to see Severus?" The boy's head dropped forward as if the muscles in his neck were just too exhausted to hold it up anymore.

Biting his lip in frustration, Reg tried to decide what to do. He didn't want to leave Rhyel here in the corridor in this condition all alone, but he couldn't very well take him with him to get Severus. As if by miracles chance an older student that he wasn't very familiar with but could recognize as a sixth year Ravenclaw named Shrew or something other had just rounded the corner clearly on her way to the library.

Asking for help was not a Slytherin custom, but in this case he really felt no other option Rhyel's head was nodding a bit and his legs looked a little shaky. "Excuse me…" He waited for her to note them and then decide to keep walking or actually stop. Ravenclaws were a 50/50 chance, they could go either way where as a Hufflepuff would stop if not frightened and Gryffindores you could forget it.

The girl halted and blinked as if startled from her thoughts and only just now seeing them. "Oh my, is he alright?"

Regulus frowned, "No, not really. Are you by chance headed to the library?"

She nodded, "Yes, but doesn't he need to go to see Pomfrey?"

"Yes, but see he won't go." He bit his lip uncertain how to proceed from there.

"You need me to get someone who's in the library?" She asked, connecting the dots.

"Yes, if you would…"

"Of course, who?" She asked a determined tilt to her head.

Regulus sighed relieved, "Severus Snape, he's a third year Slytherin, usually sits at one of the more secluded tables."

The Ravenclaw nodded, "I know whom you speak of, I'll go get him now…" she gave a worried glance toward Rhyel before hastening down the hall.

Once she was gone Regulus turned back to Rhyel who was just slumped against the wall by that point. "Someone's gone to get Severus, okay?" He sighed in slight relief as his words were acknowledged by a small nod. He gently brushed stray pieces of hair that had escaped their curl back behind the ear and tried to ignore the minute flinch his touch had brought, instead turning at hearing hurried footsteps heading their way.

qp

Rhyel couldn't help the small twitches and jerks his body gave without his consent, it'd been a long time since he'd been in a situation where he'd been unable to defend himself. It'd shaken him up more than he thought it would. It didn't matter that he'd fought back, that he'd caused a few injuries himself, it was the fear that they had caused and the knowledge that they could have done so much more yet the fact that they wanted to drag it out that made it so much worse. Being afraid was one thing, but being helpless while being afraid was something entirely different. Even at the Dursley's he'd never felt so helpless in his fear.

It had taken him much longer than it should have to realize who was in front of him, calling his name and attempting to take hold of his hands. The voice was one he'd only recently come to know and the touch was gentle, reminding him a little of Remus. He new he was worrying Regulus, but he really couldn't pull himself anymore together than he had already had. His mind wouldn't let him focus beyond a few single thought, the main one being 'Severus was waiting for him,' and he just couldn't let Severus down.

He had heard Regulus conversing with someone though he paid little attention to them; the voices just seemed so far away. He did feel a sense of relief when the conversation ended and Regulus let him know Severus had been sent for. It was such a relief that he almost wasn't able to halt the jerk a sudden brush of touch against one of his ears wanted to bring about instead worked on making the reaction as small as possible.

Rhyel looked up as he felt another presence near, his blurry eyes and almost swollen shut one made it difficult to see. It wasn't hard to identify the man he'd known for a large portion of his life, even if he was a boy right now. He felt his throat close up as a lump formed and he unconsciously shrank away at the dark expression that filled the other's expression. It was the gentlest of touches though that lifted his face back up. The darkness had dissipated some, and the eyes held a different darkness now instead of anger they held sorrow.

qp

Black eyes took in each and every blemish upon the once flawless pale skin not missing the skittish eyes that darted to his own. He brushed disheveled hair out of the boy's face and literally growled deep in his throat as he lifted the lad's chin a little higher and stepped to the side so more light shown on the boy. Encircling his throat was a deep clear red marking that would no doubt form into a bruise. The boy had obviously been strangled in some fashion. A gasp from the girl who'd insisted on following him back made the vision before him seem all the more real. Who could do this to someone so small, so delicate, and so completely defenseless? He let the tip of his fingers brush lightly over the mark gritting his teeth at the shudder of remembrance this brought.

Looking up into Rhyel's eyes Severus just wanted to take all the pain away. He stood steady as Rhyel reached out a hand toward him, uncertain what the boy wanted from him. He stood steady as the small fingers clutched the front of his robe and rested against his chest. He noted the tear treks that were made as single tears leaked from the corners of the boy's eyes as he shuffled forward away from the wall till it was no longer supporting him, but his hold on Severus being his sole source of support. Severus closed his eyes in his own sort of pain as the boy's forehead came to rest against his chest next to the clenched hand.

This boy had been through enough and someone had done this to him. Despite knowing he was the last person that Rhyel should be turning to for comfort, Severus knew he couldn't even fathom denying him. Wrapping his arm around Rhyel's shoulders his heart gave a lurch as the body practically went limp against him. Bending he swept the boy into his arms bridal style, letting Rhyel bury his face into his shoulder as he headed in the direction of the infirmary.

Remembering that the boy had family at the school made a frown form, but the likeability that Potter had done this was slim to none. He really had only one choice, despite his dislike of the Gryffindor; he was Rhyel's 'brother'. "Black, go find Potter and tell him to come to the infirmary."

"I'll inform Potter, I saw him outside before I headed to the library." The female voice reminded him that the Ravenclaw perfect Schrewt was still present, he nodded acceptance never halting in his steps. Reg walked at his side gently carding his fingers through Rhyel's curls. Severus even allowed the other boy to keep a hand on his shoulder so that if their steps didn't match it wouldn't jostle Rhyel any.

Severus' mind drifted as he made his way down the stairs from the fourth floor to the third. He had been irritated and had been trying to persuade himself that he shouldn't feel insulted that the other hadn't decided to come as they'd never made it a set plan, but had been failing when the slightly winded and upset looking Ravenclaw sixth year perfect approached him.

*Flashback*

Severus looked up as movement entered his referral vision and felt disappointed when he took in the figure that was most defiantly not his daily study partner. "Can I help you Perfect Schrewt?" He'd asked in a dispassionate tone.

"Yes, you can follow me. A fellow Slytherin is asking for you. There is a disturbing situation that requires your presence." Her complexion was pale and her eyes large and troubled, and though her voice was strong it trembled ever so slightly. He didn't bother with his bag, he'd come back for it, obviously something was very wrong. He followed her down the hall and around the corner; he needed no more encouragement to hurry his steps when the pair came into the sight. Guilt was the first emotion to enter at the sight of the other, he'd been angry with the boy who clearly had been detained against his will. The second pushing guilt aside was vast amounts of concern followed strongly by anger.

Apparently the anger came through loud and clear for the fragile being before him shrank away causing an even greater ach to gnaw at Severus' chest. He pushed the anger away leaving the sorrow and pain to take its place as he reached out for the frightened soul.

*End Flashback*

qp

Regulus held the Hospital Wing doors open as Severus walked through them. He had never seen Severus in such a fashion. Even on the train he seemed so reluctant and uncomfortable with the boy in his arms. He'd not complained and never seemed to resent the lad, but nor did he seem pleased by the events. This was utterly different though, Regulus had the distinct impression that if someone tried to take the boy from his arms they'd know the end of Severus' wand intimately. The dark expression he had held even for the briefest of times upon seeing Rhyel's condition had sent a chill down his spin. He'd feel sorry for those who'd have it directed at them if he wasn't ready to aim his own at them.

No one had to call for Madam Pomfrey; she always knew when someone entered her domain. She waved for Severus to place Rhyel on one of the many white linen covered beds. For a half a second Regulus had the thought race across his mind that Severus would refuse as it would mean releasing Rhyel. However, it wasn't Severus who ended up refusing, but Rhyel. His grip remained firm as Severus tried to pull way and actually trimmers started to enter the small body the further the older boy pulled away.

qp

"Oh my," Madam Pomfrey was shocked at the state of the boy. She had been informed that one of the students that would be arriving this year was of poor heath and so had been prepared to be visited by the young boy and had automatically assumed this was such a visit. She had been poorly mistaken. "Mr. Snape, perhaps if you could sit next to him. It seems that you bring Mr. Potter some sense of comfort. I need him to remain as calm as possible." She rushed to her desk and scribbled out a note. "Mr. Black, Please take this to the Headmaster post haste, and tell him I _mean_ immediately! The password is toffee."

She nodded in satisfaction as the boy practically ran from the room note in hand. Turning back to the bed she pulled a chair up in front of the smallest second year she'd ever seen who was curled firmly into the side of one of her more constant visitors. "Rhyel, my name is Madam Pomfrey. I need to run a few scans, but I need you to release Mr. Snape so that they are accurate. Mr. and Mrs. Potter and your Godfather will be here soon, I've had the Headmaster send for them. Can you let go of Mr. Snape for just a whole minute? I won't make you for longer than that."

This child had some inner strength, was all Poppy could think as the child took a deep breath let go of the older boy and pulled away his eyes clearly saying 'hurry'. She made quick work of the moment given to her casting several scans and monitor spells. She gave a nod of consent to the boy as she heard her doors open once more and hurry footsteps enter the wing. Turning to face her new arrivals she sighed as she took in the worried expressions of James Potter and his friends and one Ravenclaw Perfect. Making her way toward them she held up her hands bringing them to a halt and their attention to her. "I need Mr. Potter to remain as calm as possible, I can't have all of you here right now. Mr. Potter as his cousin you may stay, but if you wish to remain you will not upset him any further than he already is." She watched as he nodded and consulted with his friends briefly before they left slightly dejected. "Thank you Perfect Schrewt, if you like you may return later for an update on Mr. Potter's condition." The Ravenclaw nodded and followed the three Gryffindor third years out.

"May I see my little brother now? What happened? Is he sick again?" James' voice was full of worry.

Pomfrey offered a consoling smile. "Mr. Potter seems to have become hurt somehow, now as I said he needs to remain calm. At the moment he is very upset and his health is struggling under the strain. Now I know you don't care much for Mr. Snape, so let me warn you," Her expression grew stern, "Mr. Potter is taking comfort from Mr. Snape at the moment and you will not make a scene. I am not informed on how much you are aware of your 'brother's' condition, but let me emphasize his health is struggling to handle the strain it is being put under at the moment, it cannot handle anything further." She eyed him carefully, "Can you put your brother's health before your dislike of Mr. Snape?"

She watched the boy frown a bit, but was satisfied as the boy nodded. "Very well, try to keep him calm your parents are on their way."

* * *

My sincerest apologies, First for the late update and Second for the unbetaread chapter. My Beta reader has needed some personal time, and I can honestly say that I would have posted this sooner… if chapter Eight had come along as swiftly as this chapter had. I will upload the betaread chapter once I receive it, at the latest when I upload chapter eight. Thank you to all my patient readers, I know how annoying it is to wait for an update sometimes.

* * *

_**Help:**_ Should I save Lucius and in the process Draco? I'm really up in the air with this one.

Any guesses as to what dear Dumbledore is up to?

Thanks again to all my readers I'll do my best to get chapter eight to you much sooner!

* * *

_I am Posting this at the bottom of __Every__ chapter from now on (if I don't forget) For those who just start reading the story and don't read old A/N's. Sorry to all my dedicated readers, I don't mean to be repetitive. _

_**Pease Read!**_

This is here for YOUR benefit as much as mine.

I have a note posted on my profile, but have come to the conclusion that very few read it. I was born with a learning disability known as Dyslexia. For more information there is a detailed explanation on my profile, feel free to read, I highly recommend if you don't know what Dyslexia is. If you have any concerns or questions, feel free to ask me. I don't mind answering questions, but you can also look up more information online.


End file.
